


Power Rangers: Dark Advent

by BlueLegends



Series: Power Rangers Multiverse [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (Boom! Comics), Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: After the rangers obtain their ninjetti powers and defeat Ivan Ooze, Dark Spectre turns his sights on Earth. Old allies and new rangers join the battle as Earth's survival hangs in balance. AU.
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Katherine Hillard, Jason Lee Scott/Trini, Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Koragg | Leanbow/Udonna (Power Rangers), Rita Repulsa/Lord Zedd, Rocky DeSantos/Adam Park, Roxy/Ravi Shaw, Zordon/Fienna
Series: Power Rangers Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976581
Kudos: 4





	1. Child's Play

The war with Rita and Zedd had been going on for the past two years. Even with their new ninjetti powers, the two sorcerers were formidable foes to be reckoned with. Sometimes, Kim feared that they would be attacked in their homes and killed in their sleep. However thanks to the forcefields around their houses, she had one less thing to be frightened of. Her life was a mess ever since Zordon selected her to be his pink ranger. Yet she wouldn't change a single moment of it. Her experiences made her a better person. Her powers helped her save so many innocent lives. Kimberly Hart was content with her life, and accepted the craziness that came with it.

If only other people in the planet were as open minded to the stuff that was taking the world by storm, as she was. Alas, people tended to fear what they didn't understand... something their enemies took full advantage of.

Zedd had leaked the whereabouts of the Command Center to a rogue xenophobic faction of an organisation called A.P.E.X , the same institution responsible for detaining aliens in Area 51.

A missle directly headed for the giant structure located in the desert in the outskirts of Angel Grove. The crane Zord flew over one, caught it with it's talons, and manoeuvred the missle back at the army tank, which had launched it.

Kim saw a soldier being teleported away from the tank just before it exploded into smithereens.

The falcon zord redirected a missle towards the skies, and the bear zord destroyed several tanks by stomping on them.

The red, black and the blue rangers stood infront of the people who had tried to destroy their base of operations. They should have been killed when the zords had retaliated. But killing was against their code. Besides that was exactly what Zedd wanted ... the death of humans at the hands of rangers to spark an anti-ranger campaign.

" Why ?" Rocky, the red ranger asked.

" You know why. You rangers brought your galactic war to us. Zedd has promised to leave us alone if we take care of you freaks." The leader spat. All of them were covered from head to toe in black.

Billy sighed, taking off his helmet, revealing his face to them. " We're humans, just like you. Zedd started this war, not us."

"Lies." He snarled, getting up and charging at the blue ranger with a dagger." How dare you steal human faces !"

"That's enough, Agent Todd." A strong authoritative female voice echoed across the desert. The man stopped in his tracks and turned around to face a 30 year old brunette in a green military jacket.

"Commander Sheers." He said surprised.

" Seriously you thought with the attack on Promethea, I wouldn't notice you five teleporting away with military gear. You wasted our resources and allied with alien invaders. Do you have anything to say for yourself ?"

" We did the things you didn't have the guts to do." He replied cooly.

Melanie Sheers grimaced. " All of you were exceptionally talented. It would be a loss for A.P.E.X, but I suppose it'd be for the greater good."

" What ?"

Billy put his helmet back on. Melanie put on a pair of sunglasses, and took out a silver pen. She opened the cap, and a bright light flooded the entire place.

The rogue agents fell unconscious on the ground.

" Neuralyzer - always works! These people won't remember anything about you people. Tell Zordon I've taken care of the matter. " She informed, before she and the former agents disappeared in a flash of white light.

" Wow." Adam demorphed, and sighed, after checking his watch. " It's 6.18 already. So, are you guys ready for class ?"

" No. I lost my beauty sleep. I am so going to make Zedd pay for this!" Kim's voice was heard through the communicator.

Billy chuckled. "We better go home now, before our parents discover we're missing. Oh, remember our class projects today."

"Of course we do. It's not a test. Just something for fun, Brainiac. " Aisha mock scolded. All them nodded, teleporting away in streaks of coloured lights.

* * *

Later that day, all of them were seated in their classroom, trying to stiffle their yawns, while Mrs Appleby taught them a poem based on childhood.

"Class, so did you bring what I asked you too ?" She asked sweetly. " A photograph from your childhood, which is close to your heart."

There was an unanimous "Yes", even from Bulk and Skull.

" Fine. Kim, why don't you go first ?"

"Um. Okay." Kim smiled widely, getting up and walking excitedly beside Mrs Appleby. She held up a photograph, and faced the entire class.

"As you can see, this is my first gymnastics competition. I didn't win. I was a bit bummed out, but you know what ? It taught me to be a good sport. We participate in games and competitions, not to win but to enhance ourselves, learn from our mistakes and have fun." She said happily.

"Excellent, Kim. Adam, why don't you go next ?"

"Sure." Adam walked up to her, with a photo of his own.

Unknown to the rangers, their activities were being observed by a devious evil.

* * *

Rita banged her fists upon the railings of her balcony, her eyes still fixated to the eyepiece of her Repsula-scope.

"Stupid kids with stupid lives." She sneered, before letting go of her telescope, and leaving the veranda.

As she left, a human boy appeared out of thin air, deactivating his cloaking spell. He held a miniature version of the Z staff. He peered into the Repsula-scope, highly interested in the events taking place in Mrs Appleby's classroom.

He watched as Adam spoke about spending time with his father, Rocky about learning responsibility by taking care of his dog Buster, Tommy about his karate competition, Billy about inculcating determination by fixing his mom's vacuum cleaner and Aisha about her happiness on performing a dance routine infront of her ailing grandmother.

He continued to listen as the other students rambled on about conquering their fears of darkness, animals and heights, and celebrating happy moments of their lives.

Unlike him, these humans were able to enjoy their childhood. He was born in a time of war. Within months, his growth was accelerated in order to give him the powers to protect himself from those who seeked to hurt him... Beings who were far older and powerful than himself. He desired to enjoy his childhood, and anyone who prevented him from doing so, would be punished.

The boy snapped his fingers, and a spell book appeared in his hands. And that's when everything changed.

He started to speak in a forgotten tongue, and purple smoke poured out from the book and enveloped everything.

* * *

Kim's eyes snapped open. She saw statues all around her. Statues which resembled her classmates. Where was she ?

The sky was purple and lightning crackled all around her.

"Kimberly !" She turned around to see her teammates running towards her. She smiled widely, enveloping Tommy in a bear hug.

" Thank god, you guys are okay !"

" Oh no... Principal Caplan...Miss Appleby !" Aisha murmured, seeing two statues holding hands together, their eyes still wide with fear. "What happened to everyone?"

They were in a desert landscape, with their classmates and teachers turned into stone.

"Must be Rita and Zedd." Rocky surmised.

"We can't reach Zordon. Nor can we morph." Billy informed.

" Are we in another dimension ?" Aisha asked. "Sure feels like it."

" All of us are trapped here." A steely voice echoed.

"Zedd !" Tommy growled, turning around to face the skinless monster and his generals- Rita, Goldar and Mordant.

" Yes, white ranger. But we are not the ones responsible for this situation." He stated coldly." The one responsible for our current situation is my son, Thrax."

"What ?" Aisha raised her eyebrows, pointing her fingers at Rita and Zedd. "You two have a kid ?"

" Save the theatrics for later, yellow..." Rita scoffed. "He used forbidden magic from my spellbook to do this. He has sent everyone older than himself to this Shadow dimension. As you can see, any normal person would be petrified. Our powers protected us from suffering the same fate. But we are still trapped here."

"Why would he do something like this ?" Tommy asked.

"We rapidly aged him to a 12 year old soon after he was born. And he might have grown jealous after spying on you wretched punks giving speeches on the importance of childhood." Rita said nonchalantly.

"You spy on us !" Kim gawked.

" Focus on the bigger picture, human." Goldar growled. "We need your help to escape."

"How ?" Billy asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "The spell restricts everyone older than Thrax from being in our reality ..."

He looked up, eyes wide open." No ! You can't mean -"

Rita smirked." I have a spell to make you relive your childhood. "

"Why would we trust you ?" Tommy snarled. " Why can't you use the spell on yourself ?"

"We are immortals, and thus immune to these spells." Zedd supplied. " We need you to save us all, power rangers."

The teens exchanged wary glances.

"The spell ... Is it reversible ?" Adam asked. " Can we use our powers as kids ?"

"You are ninjetti. Didn't Dulcea teach you kids anything ?" Rita shook her forehead.

" Wait, you know Dulcea ?" Aisha asked.

" Know her ? I see, there's a lot your mentors didnt tell you. We were friends once, before the Great War. For the ninjetti, anything is possible. Well, almost anything." The empress stated." You can reverse the enchantment, any moment you want. Just wait till you reverse Thrax's spell."

"How do we do that ?" Kim asked bluntly.

"You'll know when you open the book." She said mysteriously. "Just remember he's my son, not a monster. A living breathing person. Don't kill him please."

"We don't kill." Tommy stated coldly. "Unlike you... We're ready."

Rita waved her staff, sending a green fog at the rangers. As the smoke enveloped them, they disappeared from their veiw.

* * *

EARTH

COMMAND CENTRE

"Aie aie aie..." Alpha -5 muttered frantically. " Zordon ? 75% of the world's population has vanished, including the rangers."

"IT IS TROUBLING INDEED. I SENSE THAT ZEDD AND RITA'S MAGIC AT WORK, YET I DONOT FEEL THEIR PRESENCE ON THIS REALM. ALPHA, SCAN THOSE PEOPLE. DETECT IF THE VANISHING IS RANDOM OR PARTICULAR TO A SELECT GROUP OF INDIVIDUALS."

"Aie aie aie, Zordon. Everyone above 14 years of age have vanished. And a elusive figure has appeared in Angel Grove park. I will put up the image in the viewing globe."

The viewing globe came into action, showing a young boy dressed in white with a crown on his head, carrying a Zstaff, walking placidly amongst a crowd of confused youngsters. He raised the staff, sending an energy wave up into the sky. Instantly, everyone there looked up at him with blank faces and red eyes.

"Stupid people of Earth, I am King Thrax. Bow down and accept your positions as my subjects."

Without asking anything, they stooped to their knees.

"Zordon, he is using mind-control over those kids. How can we stop them without the rangers ?"

" ALPHA, INITIATE PROJECT SUPERSO-" Zordon broke off, his lips forming a smile. " ALPHA, THEY ARE BACK. TELEPORT THE RANGERS BACK HERE."

"Affirmative, Zordon." The robot nodded, pressing some consoles.

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes. He felt himself smaller. He looked at his fingers, clenching his fists.

Kim touched her face, and clutched her short hair, as she got up beside Tommy.

"We made it back." It was Rocky. Like Tommy, he had a ponytail.

Kim stifled her laughter. "You look wierd, Rocko."

"Man, I hated this -" He whined, running his hands through his hair.

"Don't sweat it, Rocky. I think you look cute." Adam punched his arm, getting up.

"Aw... You look great too-"

"You guys are adorable! But as much as I love seeing you too making lovey dovey eyes at each other, we have a planet to save." Aisha rolled her eyes, as Rocky and Adam turned red. "Billy, do you think Zordon and Alpha are still here ?"

" They should be..." Billy adjusted his glasses. "Since Zordon is an interdimensional being trapped in a time warp, and Alpha 5 is a robot, I postulate that contact with them is possible. Yet we should attempt to do so, in order to affirm-"

" Great!" Kim shouted." No matter is my hair miserable, Billy has regressed to technobabble again."

Exactly at that moment, all six kids appeared in the Command Centre.

"RANGERS, I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. HOW YOU REVERSE -"

" Rita did it. Her son cast a spell to banish everyone older than him to a Shadow Dimension. We need to reverse this." Billy informed.

"I SEE..." The eltarian sage mused. "CAN YOU MORPH ?"

They summoned their morphers, yet they couldn't transform.

"I THOUGHT SO." He nodded. " EVEN THOUGH YOU CAN'T MORPH, YOU ARE STILL NINJETTI. TRY TO CHANNEL YOUR ANIMAL SPIRITS."

Tommy closed his eyes and concentrated on his spirit animal. Winged lord of justice, he thought. White energy enveloped him, empowering him. He opened his eyes, but instead of finding himself in normal ninjetti gi, he found himself a white version of Superman's costume.

He looked around to see Kimberly as Sailor Moon, Aisha as Wonder Woman, Billy in an Ironman costume, Rocky as Thor and Adam as Batman.

"What..." Rocky said, lifting his red cape with one hand, and his hammer in the other.

"YOUR NINJETTI ARMOUR GAINS POWER FROM YOUR SOUL. IT APPEARS LIKE THIS BECAUSE AS KIDS, THESE HEROES WERE YOUR INSPIRATIONS. AND THUS YOUR NINJETTI ARMOUR RESEMBLES THEIRS.:" Zordon explained.

"Okay. I got that, but these are not suits of heroes or anything. These costumes are not from actual superheroes, not like us, anyways. These are just some characters from comics and tv shows." Adam said, while checking out tue various gadgets in his utility belt.

" THEY ARE MORE THAN THAT." Zordon chuckled." THERE IS MUCH YOU DON'T KNOW. BUT THAT'S A STORY FOR ANOTHER DAY. NOW, YOU MUST DEFEAT THRAX AND REVERSE THE SPELL."

"How ?" Billy asked." Thrax used a spellbook to cast this spell. We need that book to reverse this mess. For all we know, it is still on the moon. "

" NO. IT MUST STILL BE WITH THRAX. IT'S THE ONLY WAY HE'S ABLE TO CONTROL THR THE MINDS OF THOSE CHILDREN. YOU MUST RECOVER THE BOOK, SO THAT WE CAN GET THE COUNTER SPELL FROM IT."

"All right." Tommy shouted. "Back to Action!"

In jets of coloured lights, they teleported to the Angel Grove, Infront of the building which used to be the Youth Centre. Now, in it's place, stood a giant castle from the stone ages.

"Who are you ?" A voice boomed. They looked up to see Thrax hovering over them.

"We are here to fix your mess. Return everything to normal, and there's no conflict." Tommy ordered.

"Wait...You are the power rangers. It matters not how you are here, but there's no stopping me. Attack my soldiers!"

From all sides, kids dressed as knights, advanced at them, swinging swords.

"You are powerless kids. No ranger armour to defend you and no ninjetti magic to hide you. You are outnumbered, rangers! Your early Halloween costumes can't save you!"

Kim bit her lips. It was true. Their powers were gone. But then, how could she still feel strength flowing through her entire body. Then it hit her. She had powers...Her 'costume' wasn't a mere representation of the 'hero' who inspired her. It gave her the abilities of Sailor Moon. Their strength came from their imagination. And somehow, that was going to be the key to restoring the world to normal, and saving all those people trapped in the Shadow World, including their friends and families.

She smirked. Even though she was supposed to be Sailor Moon, she felt more like Sailor Chibiusa (because she was currently a child). Even though she would never admit it openly, she was a huge fan of manga and anime. And now, all those translated manga and dubbed anime would be of use... Too bad, nobody would remember this. She really wanted to brag to her mother about it.

"Moon Prism Power !"

Kim shot orbs of silver light from her tiara, disarming some kids.

"What ?" Rocky gawked.

"We are who we appear to be. We have their powers !" Kim shouted, as a silver staff appeared in her hands.

Adam nodded, sending batarangs at those attacking them, slicing their weapons to half.

" Prodigious ! This is most morphenomenal. " Billy said excitedly, as the Blue Ironman suit completely formed around him. He shot lasers from his arms and the orb in his chestplate at Thrax, which he easily deflected.

"Less babbling. More fighting, Billy!" Tommy reminded, whilst glaring at Thrax. "Let's see if I can do this. Up, up and Away !"

He raised his hands, and flew up in the sky. He smiled, as he headed directly for the scion of darkness, carefully dodging the red energy blasts thrown by Thrax's Zstaff.

He punched the boy, watching him fall to the ground. Thrax momentarily regained his balance, just before a hammer slammed against him, from behind.

He groaned as he fell head-first to the dirt, letting go of his staff. " I always wanted to use a magic hammer!" Rocky said gleefully.

" It's my turn." Aisha stated calmly, walking up to the son of their greatest enemies, and wrapping her golden lasso around his neck.

" Give us your book." She commanded.

" Never!" He roared.

"Well. Let me rephrase it. Where is the book ?"

"You'll never find it, even if you destroy me." He swore."The world will remain this way forever! It's in another dimension."

" How can we get it ?"

" Using my staff." Thrax blurted." Why am I saying all these-"

"Because the lasso of Hestia compels you to sspeak the truth." Aisha smiled. "You underestimated our imagination. Now, you pay for your sins."

Adam took hold of the staff, and tossed it to Tommy, who snapped it into two. A book popped into his hands, while the staff disintegrated to silver dust.

"Zordon, we got the book. Prepare for teleportation." Tommy stated.

Within seconds, they stood within the Command Centre, Thrax contained in an energy field.

The book floated in the air, directly infront Zordon's eyes, it's pages rapidly being flipped till it reached the last page. It fell to the metallic floor with a thud.

Zordon looked at them ominously.

"RANGERS, THE SPELL IS IRREVERSIBLE. IT'S TIED TO THRAX'S OWN LIFELINE. THE ONLY WAY TO BRING THEM BACK IS TO EITHER KILL THE CASTER OF THE SPELL OR MAKE HIM OLDER THAN EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE, BUT THAT MEANS -"

" Robbing him of his childhood, youth and everything else. He would be an old man who hasn't yet lived his life. Surely, there must be another way." Kim insisted.

" This us a war, Kim. In real life, actions have concequences. He won't die -"

Kim cut Tommy off with a glare. "Isn't this more cruel than death ?"

"Kim, if we don't do this, all of our friends and family would be gone forever." Aisha said quietly. "You know I don't want this anymore than you do, but this is the only way."

" Billy, what do you think ?"

" I ..." The blue ranger stumbled before looking down.

" Adam, Rocky ..." Kim turned around to see them having the same conflicted looks in their eyes.

"KIMBERLY, THIS IS THE ONLY WAY-"

"Do it, but it just doesn't feel right." Kim sighed, chewing her lips.

"I UNDERSTAND, MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW, KIMBERLY." Zordon replied, as he bagan to chant in an ancient tongue. Thrax shouted in pain, and a purple fog began to flow out of his mouth, engulfing everything.

" Is it done..." The fog disappeared.

They found themselves back as adults, in their civilian attire. Their superhero costumes were gone.

"Aie aie aie. You did it. The world population is back to normal."

Kim gasped, looking at Thrax. He was no longer a child. He looked barely human. His flesh had been ripped out, and twisted asymmetrical horns erupted from his head.

"What have you done to me ?" He rasped.

The veiwing globe buzzed into life, showing the faces of Rita and Zedd.

"Congratulations, rangers. You broke a spell from the Book of Darkness. We are impressed. But now, we need our son and our book back." Zedd cackled.

"YOUR BOOK WILL BE CONFISCATED, BUT YOUR SON...YOU NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING -"

"We know, Zordon." Rita said grimly. "Perhaps, this will teach my son not to play with powers beyond his comprehension."

"Aren't you a little bit worried, Rita ? This is your son! He can never be a child again. He will never have a normal life !"

"I appreciate your concern, Kimberly. But our kind donot share your human sentiments. Our son lives, and that is all that matters. Now, send him back before we send an army of monsters to retrieve him. I doubt the Command Centre could withstand that." Rita scoffed.

" VERY WELL. ALPHA."

"Aie aie aie." Alpha-5 nodded.

Thrax disappeared in streaks of silver light.

The viewing globe showed Thrax appearing between his parents.

"Thank you." Rita said, before the Viewing Globe became blank again.

"So ... that was a little bit odd !" Rocky said." But I don't understand how we became those those superheroes ."

"THE GREAT POWER WORKS IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS. CHILDREN ARE SYMBOLS OF UNLIMITED IMAGINATION. MAYBE THAT INFLUENCED THE WAY YOU HARNESS THE MORPHIN GRID, BY MAKING YOU THE HEROES YOU IMAGINED YOURSELVES TO BE WHEN YOU WERE CHILDREN."

"Okay ..." Rocky said slowly. "That makes sense, somewhat."

"What do we do now ? Anyone up for a smoothie? Treat's on me!" Tommy announced, putting his arm around Kim. "I know you're bummed out, beautiful. But it's okay. We did the right thing."

"I know..." Kim said softly, as all of them teleported out of the Command Centre.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Kim rested her head on Tommy's shoulders as they sat together in a bench, overlooking the lake, witnessing the beautiful sunset. The sky was pinkish red, and the sun was slowly disappearing behind the clouds.

Then, suddenly, a star shooted down from the sky, heading straight towards them.

They jumped backwards, instantly morphing into their ninjetti forms, and not a second too late, because the 'star' crashed just Infront of them, completely destroying the bench.

It was not a star or a comet, but a small space pod. It was silver and apparently had no doors. Without any warning, the front of the pod reeled back, as if it was a liquid of sorts, and a woman in golden armour staggered out... Someone they knew all too well.

"Scorpina !" Tommy snarled, taking a defensive position.

"No, wait. Look. She's injured." Kim said alarmed, noticing that the edenite assassin was severely bleeding, from various parts of her body. Bruises and cuts covered her entire body, and her lips were swollen. She had a black eye, and a nasty scar across her left cheek, marring her beautiful face.

"Rangers, please..." She gasped. "I need help. They're coming."

"Who ?"

Scorpina fell to her knees, unable to walk. She crawled towards them, desperately. The two rangers watched her, unconvinced of what to do. This could very well be a trick to capture or hurt them.

"Dark Spectre." She gasped, before losing consciousness.

"Zordon, we got a situation." Kim said, raising her communicator. "We are bringing a prisoner to the Command Centre. Keep a forcefield ready."

Within seconds, all the rangers gathered together in the Command Centre.

"Zordon, why is she here ?" Aisha asked, her eyes fixated on Scorpina, who was sealed in one of the healing pods. "And why are we trying to help her, after all the horrible things she did... "

"Because that's what we do, irrespective of whether we like it or not." Billy said disgruntled." Besides she might have information we need."

" Well, atleast she isn't going on any more dates with you." Rocky said jovially, putting his arm around Adam.

"Yeah. That's for sure." The black ranger quipped." Zordon, who is this Dark Spectre ?"

"Dark Spectre is the leader of the United Alliance of Evil, his sole purpose being the utter destruction of all worlds." Zordon said gravely.

"Zordon, what makes him different all the other creeps we have beaten?" Kim asked.

"He has infinite soldiers to do his bidding and his powers would make Rita look like a petty dabbler in the dark arts. He was never interested in Earth till recently."

"What changed ?" Kim quirked her eyebrows.

"You six unlocked the Great Power, and thus, became the biggest threat to his reign of tyranny. It is not just myth what Dulcea told you... With the great power, truly anything is possible, including the defeat of Dark Spectre."

" When will he be here ? And why would Scorpina want to warn us ? Isn't she a part of the UAE?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Because I remember." Scorpina spoke, as the healing pod opened. "I remember who I was. My real name is Sabrina of Edenoi, the former Masked Rider. I did some questionable things to protect my people, and I landed up in a coma. Somehow, I was revived by Dark Spectre and brainwashed into becoming one of his minions."

"How did you break free of his spell ?" Zordon narrowed his eyes.

"An old friend helped. Dimitria of Inquiris encountered me on Rashon and purged me of evil. For months, I have been masquerading as Dark Spectre's pawn. But I was discovered as a spy. I barely escaped."

"Dimitria is alive! I thought she died in the Great Battle."

"She is not exactly alive. She is like a phantasm. A spirit, but still able to walk in the mortal plane. I don't know the specifics. We only talked for a couple of hours before I left for Edenoi. I met my brother and decided to spy on the UAE shortly after. Lexian didn't want me to go, but I had to. After all the horrors I've been forced to commit, the least I could do was provide intel."

" How do we know you're not making this up ?" The leader of the rangers crossed his arms. "

"We can trust her, Tommy. I donot sense any traces of evil energies on her. And it is true what she said. She is Princess Sabrina, sister of King Lexian. We believed she was lost forever to the darkness but it appears we were mistaken." Zordon smiled. "Welcome back, Sabrina."

" Thank you, Zordon. But we don't have any time to spare. The United Alliance will be here soon. We only have a few days before he assembles his army. We need to be prepared. You know what we need to get, don't you?"

"The Zeo Crystal." Zordon sighed. "It's a crystallised shard of the Great Power. Years ago, the Order of Meledon hid it to protect it's powers from falling into the wrong hands. With every passing year, it's power increases ten fold. You can even say that it is the most powerful object in the galaxy, capable of breaking through any enchantment, including the curse forcing me to remain within this time warp. With it's power, we can create more rangers and increase our chances of victory."

"Okay. But where is this crystal ?" Adam asked.

"The Moon." He replied curtly. "Only a ranger, a chosen warrior of the light can remove the Zeo Crystal from it's pedestal. It's hidden in the Caves of Deception underneath the Lunar Castle."

"Great ! We are going to enemy turf to look for a mystical object. " Adam said dryly.

" Tommy, Adam and Aisha will head to the Caves of Deception tomorrow, while the others will protect Angel Grove. We must hurry, rangers. This is going to be the toughest battle you've ever faced. "

"So, we leave tommorow. Kim, you'll be in charge." Tommy said, turning his back on Zordon. "We've been through worse, guys."

* * *

Time flew quickly and it felt like mere seconds had passed since Scorpina's ship crashed into the park and ruined her date. Kim just bid farewell to Tommy and his team as they teleported to the moon.

Almost immediately, the alarms started blaring.

"Aie aie aie... Rita has sent a rat monster to attack Angel Grove Park." Alpha-5 wailed his arms around, as the image of a rat monster appeared in the Veiwing Globe.

"Well, no rest for the wicked. You know what time it is..." Billy asked. "Kim ?"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME - PTERADACTYL!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

With flashes of coloured lights, they teleported out.

* * *

Tommy led Adam and Aisha through the tunnels beneath the lunar castle.

"According to the energy map Alpha uploaded to our systems, the Cave of Deception is right -"

"Here !" Their morphs vanished as a familiar foe appeared before them, grinning at them.

The purple demon flashed his yellow teeth at them. "Ivan Ooze at your service!"

"You are just a illusion." Tommy glared.

"Am I ?" He smirked, as he lunged at them.

They easily dodged him. He snarled, his arms twisting into octopus like tentacles, which slammed them against the wall.

"How ?" Adam gasped.

"Our powers... guys. What is going on ?" Aisha asked, squirming to free herself from the purple ooze which slowly solidified around her.

"How can our powers be gone? And how can this thing be real ? We know Ooze is dead." Tommy mused. "Guys, this is the magic of the cave. If we believe that these are real, they will become real."

"What do you mean ?" Aisha quirked her eyebrows.

"Call your weapons." Tommy stated, before closing his eyes tight and concentrating. "Saba !"

He opened his eyes to see his white sabre floating infront of him. "Care to help ?"

The dagger gave an affirmative nod, sending twin red laser beams at the ooze, incinerating it and freeing them.

They looked at Ooze, who began to fade.

"Well, that's anticlimactic. Anyways, the worst is yet to come..."

Their armour materialised around them, as the purple monster vanished.

"This way, guys." They took another turn and they found a crystal stuck on a pedestal.

"Well, that was easy." Adam said, before wincing. "I jinxed it, didn't I ?"

"You did." It was Tommy's voice, but it came from behind them.

"Damn!" Tommy cursed, turning around to face the green ranger.

* * *

The pink, red and blue rangers landed admist the chaos to see a rat humanoid dressed in a red suit and sporting an elaborate black hat chasing some children.

"Stop !" Kim yelled.

The monster stopped and turned towards them. "My name is Mad Ratter. And you'll all pay for defying my empress."

"Three years in her resume and Rita still can't name her monsters properly..." Kim sighed. "Let's finish this quickly. Pteradactyl Thunderwhip !"

With a pink flash of light, a whip appeared in her hand. She ran towards the monster, hitting him with it, electrocuting him.

"Putties!" He screamed and grey golems teleported and surrounded them.

"Power Lance !"

"Power Sword !"

The red and blue rangers made quick work of the footsoldiers, while the pink ranger threw the monster to the ground with a flurry of kicks.

"Power Bow!" With her bow, she threw arrows at him, instantly destroying him with a small explosion.

* * *

Matthew 'Matt' Cook was there from the start. He grew up in Angel Grove with Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim and Zack. He was Kimberly's boyfriend for three years. All that changed when Rita attacked and unbeknownst to him, his friends were chosen to be the power rangers and kept him in the dark about it.

Rita took advantage of that, sending a sentient shapeshifting putty to abduct and replace him. He was held for weeks in the moon base, eventually being freed by the rangers, who revealed their identities to him shortly. He was a bit annoyed that his friends kept this part of their lives from him, but more than that, he was stoked to have actual superheroes as his best friends!

When Rita's green ranger attacked the Command Centre with an army of Finister's fiercest monsters, Trini sacrificed herself to save them and unleashed the full power of the Grid, vaporising Rita's other generals and freeing Tommy from her control. She fell unconscious in the battlefield and Rita escaped with her power coin.

Unlike the green power coin, the yellow coin was linked to the other four power coin. There was a reason Zordon chose five friends instead of random strangers to be his rangers. Only a team could access the power coins as a whole. The yellow coin was useless to her. Zordon was still incapacitated and even though she'd lost Tommy, she'd gained a new pawn.

Trini slipped into a coma and Rita magically severed her link to the coin. As an unintentional side effect, Trini lost memories of her time as a ranger when she recovered. Her family decided to move to Washington after their daughter almost died. The rangers decided to not tell Trini of the past few months so as to allow her to live a normal life. If she knew, she'd have never gone with her family. She'd saved all of them once and done more than her share as a ranger.

Rita sent Scorpina to kidnap Matt from his home. Since he was a dear friend to the rangers, he was the only person who could access the coin's powers. She put him under a spell and made him her evil yellow ranger. It didn't last long. When Zordon returned, they learned his identity and saved him.

Rita was joined by Zedd shortly. Together, they freed the high demon Lokar from the prison dimension of Talos. It was a hard battle but the rangers defeated the demon, following which Matt, Zack and Jason retired from active ranger duty and passed their powers to Aisha, Adam and Rocky.

The three of them went to the Youth Peace Conference, a global initiative to allow people from different parts of the world to better know each other and integrate themselves as global citizens.

Matt thought that his ranger days were over but when a glowing spectre arrived in the middle of their dormitory asking for help, they couldn't refuse.

Honestly, part of him wanted to ignore the calling, but his friends needed his help and his home was in danger of being destroyed. He wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if something bad happened and knowing he may have been able to stop it. So he agreed, even though it meant he'd have to meet Kim again.

Oh yeah, their perfect relationship had ended. He saw how Kim and Tommy looked at each other, and he couldn't say he was surprised when Kim teleported to his dormitory one day to tell him that she wasn't cut out for a long distance relationship.

They had chosen to remain as friends and Matt had stopped talking to her promptly. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Rita had messed up their lives, big time. If it weren't for her, Tommy wouldn't have been in his picture and Kim would still be his.

He respected her decision even though he couldn't help but feel bitter.

Now wasn't the time for that. He wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of what he needed to do.

It was time to be a superhero again.

* * *

The edenite came out from her quarters and walked into the main chamber of the Command Centre.

Sabrina pursed her lips, looking at Zordon. She had since discarded her armour for a plain green shirt and black trousers.

"I'm sorry I failed you all those years ago." She bowed her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT, SABRINA." Zordon replied, his calm voice echoing through out the command centre.

"You warned me, but inspite of everything, I gave in -"

"WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES. WHAT MATTERS MOST IS WHAT WE DO AFTER WE REALIZE WHAT WE HAVE DONE."

"Zordon, we were a team. All five of us, and I destroyed everything. The first team of power rangers fell because I betrayed you guys. All because I thought I knew what I was doing." She looked up at the eltarian's face in the plasma tube, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Aie aie aie..." Alpha made her way to her, pulling out a handkerchief from the sunthesizer. "Don't cry, Sabrina. You are here now."

Alpha wiped her tears with it. "You are back with us, princess."

"ALPHA IS RIGHT. WE MAY HAVE FAILED THEN, BUT NOW WE WON'T. YOU ARE BACK AND SOON, MY RANGERS WILL RETURN WITH THE ZEO CRYSTAL ENABLING ME AND DIMITRIA TO FIGHT AGAIN."

"You are right." Sabrina sniffed.

"Never expected you to be a crybaby, Scorpina." A familiar voice said, and she whirled around to see three people teleport in the Command Centre.

"JASON, ZACK, MATTHEW... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?" Zordon asked perplexed.

"I brought them here to help." A voice echoed as a woman in white, her face covered by a white veil appeared, hovering in the air like a ghost, her entire form translucent.

"DIMITRIA, YOU ARE ALIVE." Zordon's eyes widened seeing his old friend.

"We can catch up later, old friend. But time is of the essence. Dark Spectre is on his way here and the might of a single ranger team will not be enough to fight him. It's time to find the Omega Stones." She said, her voice calm and contained just like he remembered.

"Omega stones ?" Jason asked. "I thought you said we need to be rangers again."

He nodded to the edenite. "So it's true. You were under a spell."

"It's not Scorpina anymore. My name is Princess Sabrina of Edenoi. And even though I am deeply sorry for all the pain I put you and your team through, if you ever call me a crybaby again, I'll not be sorry for kicking your butt."

"Fair enough." Jason smiled, extending his hand.

Sabrina shook his hand, before turning towards Matt.

"Matthew, I'm sorry for -"

"It's okay. You were under a spell yourself, and take it from someone who knows how hard it can be to recover from being mind controlled, you can't blame yourself. You were not a villain but a victim... a survivor."

Sabrina nodded.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. We forgive you and we trust you now." Zack said.

"Thank you, all of you." The edenite smiled.

"Let's not divert our attention, rangers. We need to find the Omega Stones. They are artifacts of great power created by the Emissaries of the Grid themselves. There are five stones, each granting it's user to channel a particular element." Dimitria informed. "You four will have to go on a quest to recover the stones and harness it's powers to be rangers again."

"Okay. We're ready. But where exactly-" Matt was cut off by Zordon.

"THE DESERT OF DESPAIR. LEGENDS SAY THE STONES ARE GUARDED BY AN ANCIENT WARRIOR CALLED NINJOR, THE ONE WHO MADE THE POWER COINS YOU USED BEFORE."

"When do we leave ?" Sabrina asked.

"Now." Dimitria said. "I wish there was more time to prepare you but we can't waste time. We need to be ready."

"ALPHA, SET THE COORDINATES. I'M CERTAIN YOU WILL PREVAIL. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"We're ready, Alpha. Wish us luck." Jason said.

"Aie aie aie..." Alpha pressed the consoles, watching the four disappear in streams of white energy.

* * *

The rangers of Earth were not the only ones to know about the shift in power. Somewhere in the city of Mariner Bay, two telepaths felt the evil energies of Dark Spectre nearing closer to Earth.

"You felt it too, right ?" A blond girl asked her brother, as they walked hand in hand, admist the crowd in a narrow street. "Dark Spectre is coming."

"And so is he, Karone." Andros replied. "Are you ready to face him ?"

"You know I am. No matter what face he wears, Darkonda will die by my hands." Karone swore. "We've hidden long enough. It's time to contact Zordon again."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, the story is set in the 1995 movie universe but with elements from the Boom Comics run added in for good measure.


	3. Omega Quest

**_Astronema smirked, leading an army of quantrons and monsters into the capital city of Kerovia. Thousands of quadrafighters fired from above, burning down buildings and burrying several people under the rubble._ **

**_"How desperate are you ? Acting like worms to just... survive ?" She taunted, watching a group of people trying to run away, only to be blocked by a quantron._ **

**_She raised her Wrath Staff, sending purple energy bolts at them, watching them writhe in pain._ **

**_"Stop !" She turned around with a knowing smile, facing the six rangers, who were quickly approaching her, making their way through the horde of monsters._ **

**_"Astro Rangers ? You are too late. Your planet falls today !" She sneered._ **

**_"You are wrong." Astoria, the pink ranger stated, destroying quantrons with her satellite stunner. "We won't stop till we defeat you."_ **

**_"Then, I guess, you'll die trying." With that, the princess of evil charged at her enemies, determined to end them once and for all._ **

Karone woke up with a scream. It was a long time ago, before she knew who she really was.

A short while after that attack, she and Andros discovered that they were siblings. She turned against Dark Spectre and joined the Astro rangers as their seventh member. She fell in love with Zhane the Silver ranger and was reunited with her parents. For a while, she was truly happy but it did not last.

She and Andros were the last surviving rangers and KO35 was not nothing but a deserted planet crawling with Barillian Bugs, it's people scattered across the stars.

They dealt Dark Spectre a heavy blow, costing him majority of his fleet but they had to flee.

Along with majority of the Kerovians, they sought asylum in Earth under the protection of Zordon.

And now Dark Spectre was back. They knew this day would come but didn't expect it to come so soon.

Their breif repreive was over.

She rolled over to the other side of her bed clutching her necklace tightly, willing herself to fall back to her slumber. She needed all the rest she could get.

* * *

The universe was full of people who somehow discovered ways to tap into the Morphin Grid, gaining extraordinary abilities, but more often than not, these happened due to accidents. Rather than seeing these abilities as gifts, people came to resent them as curses... which made them different from others, rendering them incapable of living a normal life ever. And with resentment came rage, which eventually led to anarchy.

The Haven was a pocket dimension created by the Emissaries to provide shelter to these individuals, a place where their powers can't harm anyone including themselves... To some, it was home, where they can truly be themselves and learn to control and better understand their powers. To others, it was a prison from which they could never escape.

Universe-0 was the first in the multiverse where the Morphin Grid took dominance. Though it existed in other dimensions, it was known by different names and it's powers regulated by different rules. In this universe however, it became sentient.

The Morphin Grid was life itself, a current of bio-energy circulating throughout the universe. When it's power grew, it spread to other universes, quickly creating a multiverse of it's own, where it's powers were infinite. To protect it's powers from being misused, it chose beings from across the multiverse to be it's champions - the Morphin Masters. The Morphin Masters ensured order across reality but soon, it proved to be tedious to enforce order across multiple planets in different dimensions. So these masters chose their own champions to guard life and take care of the more mundane aspects of their jobs. They won't be responsible for maintaining order across the universe or balancing chaps and order... The power rangers would be heroes standing for justice and doing what's right, instead of what's necessary. And to ensure that the interests of the Morphin Masters never conflict with that of the Power Rangers, the Emissaries were created by the Masters using the power of the Grid. They were powerful energy beings, able to channel the forms of the Power Rangers, their own sentience and emotions stemming from the collective experiences of all rangers from the multiverse, but having the wisdom of the Morphin Masters. They were the bridge between the Masters and the Rangers, representing all the colours of the Grid... Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Purple, Pink,.Black, White, Gold, Silver and Grey.

Residing within the Grid, the Emissaries watched as the Morphin Grid spread across infinite worlds, creating so many variations of living creatures, and granting the power to so many individuals to be so much more than what they are... To be heroes and villains... Rangers and Riders... Gods and Monsters. The possibilities were endless.

Slowly the Grid began to 'withdraw' from the universe it first arised, being connected to it very loosely, resulting in that universe having an altered timeline from the others. The prototype universe (Universe 0 ) was previously the home of the Emissaries, for they thought that this world would have the strongest connection to the Grid. Initially perplexed, they discovered that the Grid was no longer just energy connecting worlds... It had become a dimension of it's own, a world between worlds... the reason Universe-0 was no longer connected strongly to it.

The Emissaries decided to leave Universe-0 and take abode in the Grid itself, but the Pink Emissary found himself/herself unable to leave the home she'd known for so long. So, she stayed back in Universe-0, continuing to carry on the work they'd started.

With her robotic ally, Tensou, she helped the universe grow from the sidelines, only intervening in times of great crisis, by granting five warriors the power to be the Omega Rangers.

The Omega Stones existed in all the dimensions, created from the power of that specific universe, having the ability to control the elements. While other rangers like the Samurai and the Ninjas have gained mastery of the elements, the Omega Rangers surpassed them all in brute strength and raw power.

But it had occasionally attracted unwarranted attention to the sanctuary of the Pink Emissary, forcing her to seal her home and her stones in another dimension - the Haven, where only good can enter. One day, a noble warrior calling himself Ninjor came to her dimension, asking for help. She had known other versions of this warrior through the Grid, but this Ninjor was unlike any she'd known before. He had created eight power coins, but two had fallen to wrong hands and another had been destroyed. In order to prevent his remaining five coins from corruption, he wanted to link them together, so that only people who cared about each other as friends could use them, reducing chances of a traitor or a spy within the team.

The Pink Emissary obliged and helped Ninjor, but over the years they worked together, she felt an emotion she didn't know she had the capacity to feel... Love - a feeling which Ninjor shared.

So, Ninjor left the war after perfecting the power coins and handing them over to his disciples, ready to spend eternity with the Pink Emissary, rescuing those born with a natural affinity for harnessing the Morphin Grid without morphers, helping them to understand their gifts and eventually when the time's ready, letting them go back to their homes so that they could live their lives in harmony and when needed, could rise up to protect the universe as it's Guardians.

But some refused to go back to their former lives, and made the Haven their home, starting their own families here. Eventually the Haven became a place bustling with life. It had towns, villages and forests, where everybody lived in harmony.

Ninjor connected his erstwhile Temple of Power in the Desert of Despair to Haven, a way for those looking for help to find him.

For centuries, no one had tried to enlist his help till now..

* * *

Jason Scott didn't know what to expect next. Though he'd been on his fair share of adventures, he'd never been to outer space to search for an erstwhile ninja master.

"Hey, where are we ?" Zack asked, inspecting his surroundings. They were standing in a desert Infront of an old temple.

"In the Desert of Despair. We will find Ninjor inside the temple " Sabrina noted, moving towards the entrance of the temple.

Then suddenly a bolt of lightning hit her, throwing her back. The others ran towards her, helping her up.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy ?" A familiar voice said.

"It can't be." Jason looked up to see two figures walking towards them. One was a female in golden armour with a menacing smile.

"Hello again, Sabrina." Scorpina smirked. "What did you expect... I'm your greatest fear."

The other was a yellow Morphin ranger with a cracked helmet.

"It can't be .. Trini ?" Matt asked.

"It's not her, guys. Just illusions. " Sabrina warned, taking a fight stance as Scorpina launched herself towards her with her Stinger. She barely dodged the blow only to be met by a powerful kick to her side, which sent her stumbling into Zack, making them both fall.

"Can illusions do this ?" Scorpina laughed.

Meanwhile, Matt and Jason found themselves facing Trini.

"You forgot about me. You never came to visit. And you took away my memories so that I wouldn't even know what I'm missing." The yellow ranger snarled.

"You are living a great life in Washington, with new friends. You have a good life." Matt said. "We do keep tabs on you. You may not remember us but we'll always care about you. "

"Cut the crap. Why not visit then? Face the truth. You left me." The yellow ranger ran at them, slashing madly with her daggers.

* * *

On the moon, Tommy dodged yet another energy orb from the green ranger.

"You had to say that, didn't you ?" He shouted at Adam.

"I said sorry !" The black ranger replied, charging at the green ranger with his axe.

"You think you can stop me !" The green ranger laughed, blocking the axe with the Sword of Darkness.

"Yeah. We do." Aisha said, blasting him from behind. Saba flew out of Tommy's grasp and shot lasers from his eyes at the evil ranger, forcing him to dissipate.

"That was -" Adam was cut off by Aisha who punched his arm.

"Adam, I don't need anymore illusions." She snapped.

"I don't think we'll be getting anymore of them." Tommy said as a pedestal with the crystal on it appeared before them.

* * *

Several villains stood together, looking up at their huge overlord who'd summoned them to the Cimmerian Planet - the Dark Spectre.

"RITA AND ZEDD HAVE FAILED US FOR YEARS. EARTH REMAINS OUT OF OUR REACH AND ZORDON STILL LIVES. IT'S TIME WE TAKE MATTERS INTO OUR OWN HANDS AND FINISH THAT OLD FOOL AND HIS PESKY BRATS."

"Certainly, my lord." His right hand man, Darkonda said stepping out of the crowd and bowing down. "I have always wanted to visit Earth. My intelligenve reports say Astronema is hiding in that planet."

"THAT GIRL WILL PAY FOR BETRAYING ME."

"Of course she will." Darkonda smirked, his feline monster form disappearing to reveal a human appearance. He was now a fair skinned blond man in a silver outfit and a morpher across his wrist.

Zhane of KO-35 bowed down to Dark Spectre, his eyes flashing in dark energy, his mind and soul having merged with that of Darkonda for the last 2 years. He was a casualty of the war of KO-35, left in a coma, before Darkonda merged with him. For months, he'd been a spy before finally betraying his ranger team and leading to the downfall of the Resistance.

"I can't wait to meet dear old Karone again. I wonder if she'll run away again. I'll kill her brother before her eyes and make her watch as I destroy her new home. Oh, the irony- the very person who showed her the goodness in her heart will now kill her !"

"Isn't this cute ?" He whirled around to see a blue skinned alien walking towards them."You are still fixated on your petty squabbles with Astronema."

"Mind your own business, Vrak." Darkonda retorted.

"I would love to, if you stop messing things up for the rest of us." The prince of the Armada looked directly at Dark Spectre. "My leige, the fleets are ready. Father has sent his regards."

"GOOD." The demon nodded. "AND THE OTHER PROJECT ?"

"You mean this ?" Vrak snapped his fingers and six cards appeared in his hands. "They are perfectly ready. The rangers of Earth won't know what hit them. I just need to find the right subjects."

"That won't be a problem. I have plenty of meatbags in my ship." Darkonda informed, his eyes gleaming. "I was wondering if this morpher could get an upgrade too ?"

"I will see to that." Vrak nodded.

"What are those ?" Divatox, the pirate queen asked.

Vrak's lips twisted to a sinister smile. "Something Psycho..."

* * *

Tommy's hand hovered over the crystal, before he touched it. For a second, he relived memories of the horrible things he was forced to do under Rita's spell. Then memories of the last year flooded his mind... all the good he did as the white ranger.

He lifted the crystal and smiled.

"You did it." Adam said to him as he came down to them, securing the crystal in his hatchet.

"No. We did it." Tommy replied. "The zeo crystal is ours now."

"And we'll be able to free Zordon now." Aisha stated. "I feel so happy for him. After everything he's done for us, we'll finally be able to return the favour."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here first." Tommy said, as they headed for the exit of the caves.

* * *

Sabrina lunged at her evil counterpart, a rapier appearing in her hand. It clashed with Scorpina's stinger, sending them both back.

"You can't win." Scorpina laughed haughtily. "You are nothing but my lesser half."

Zack yelled a battlecry before launching a flurry of kicks at the villainess, baffling her momentarily. She laughed, throwing a bolt of gold energy at him, knocking him out.

"No !" Sabrina screamed, as Scorpina pulled him up and held her stinger against his throat.

"Surrender or he dies."

Sabrina snarled, throwing away her rapier.

Scorpina's eyes widened. "You really fell for that. I suppose there is still some humanity left in you."

The villainess vanished and Zack dropped to the floor.

Jason sneaked up from behind and grabbed the yellow ranger.

"Let me go, Jason." The voice of Trini shouted.

Matt charged at her from the front, only for 'Trini' to suddenly jump backwards and throw Jason towards him.

"I guess I'm more powerful than you, Red." She cackled, summoning her power daggers.

"You don't fool us. You're not Trini." Matt shouted, getting up.

"Yeah. Who the heck are you ?" Jason said beside him, balling his fists.

"An apparition, meant to check your resilience. After all Ninjor doesn't just let anyone into his temple." 'Trini' snorted, throwing a dagger at Matt.

He dodged it and Jason jumped forwards, catching the dagger.

Jason leapt at her, daggers clashing while Matt kicked her from behind, forcing her to let go of the other dagger. Matt picked it up and tossed it to Jason.

The former red ranger plunged both the daggers into her and stepped back as she fell down and was consumed in an energy blast.

"So, that was that." Matt smirked, as they regrouped with Sabrina and Zack.

"Now what ?"

Just then, a portal appeared infront of them.

"I think that's the way to Ninjor." Sabrina stepped through it, followed by the trio of former rangers.

They found themselves in a garden of sorts though statues of animals, gargoyles, masked warriors, armoured knights and rangers were present all around them, radiating a strange form of power.

"Welcome, power rangers." A female voice greeted them as two cloaked figures appeared in front of them... one in pink and the other in blue.

The pink emissary lowered her hood to show the familiar helmet of the armoured pink ranger. Though it shifted to the form of a different pink ranger with a white shield almost immediately.

And the blue cloaked figure revealed himself to be a warrior resembling the samurai of feudal Japan, who Sabrina recognised from ancient legends -Ninjor.

"I'm the Pink Emissary and this is my husband, Ninjor. We know why you're here and since you've passed our tests, the Grid has deemed you worthy of the Power of the Omega stones." The pink ranger said, now sporting the appearance of the original MMPR Pink suit.

Ninjor raised his hands, and five gems hovered over them.

"It is time to complete the circle of the Grid. The Omega ranger powers are more than any other powers. They have an ancient and primal connection to the Grid. For millenia, no one in this universe has harnessed these powers. However it's imperative you wield them to stop the darkness that's about to invade your world."

Jason, Zack and Matt were enveloped in red, black and yellow energies respectively, as they morphed into their new suits, which resembled the white ranger suit than their original suits. Their helmets were accented in gold with a symbol above their visors. They had golden diamonds on their chests and shoulder plates trimmed in gold.

"Jason Scott, dauntless and resourceful, you are the Red omega ranger with the power to control fire. Zack Taylor, gregarious and bold, you are the black omega ranger with the element of air. Matthew Cook, determined and powerful, you are the yellow omega ranger and your element is earth." Ninjor said.

" Sabrina, resilient and fierce, you are now the Green ranger." A flash of green light enveloped her and she found herself in a new ranger suit similar to Mmpr green. While she had a gold dragon shield, her helmet was different, sporting a triangle on top her visor. Twin black capes hung down from her waist reaching till her calves. "You will harness the power of the stars themselves."

The fifth gem disappeared in blue light.

"Where is the fifth gem ?" Sabrina asked.

"It has gone to it's wielder. When the time comes, the blue omega ranger will come to your aid."

"Thank you." Jason said. "Earth owes you a great debt."

"It's the least we can do." Ninjor said, walking up to the red ranger, and giving him a small sac. "Give this to Zordon. He'll know what to do with this when the time comes."

"You must go now, rangers. Your weapons and zords will reveal themselves to you when you need them. May the power protect you." The pink emissary said, as the four vanished in teleportation beams.

* * *

Tommy, Aisha and Adam teleported in the Command Centre and demorphed.

"Tommy !" Kim smiled, hugging him.

Adam kissed Rocky quickly, while Aisha was the first to notice the spectre of Dimitria.

"Who are you ?" She asked.

"Dimitria of Inquiris. I'm an old friend of Zordon." She stated.

"Apparently she showed up with Jason, Zack and Matt soon after you guys left. They went with Sabrina to get some new powers." Billy explained.

"Tommy, were you able to get the crystal ?" Zordon asked.

"Yes." The teen held up the crystal.

Dimitria smiled as she floated above the crystal and started to speak in a language they couldn't understand. The crystal left Tommy's arm and hovered in the air near Dimitria. Strands of energy shot out of the crystal and hit Dimitria and Zordon.

In a blinding flash of light, the time warp cracked and a slightly thin young man with messy brown hair in a white suit stepped out, smiling.

"You look different." Adam noted.

"No offense. But we totally expected you to look like a bald blue alien." Kim quipped. "But you look almost human."

"Thank you. It's good to back again." Zordon smiled, adjusting his bow tie.

Dimitria got up from the ground, no longer incorporeal. She smiled, touching the floor, feeling the cold through her fingertips.

The crystal still hovered in the air, before shooting one last strand of energy which Zordon caught in his arm.

He spoke in eltarian and a wormhole appeared before him. The wormhole wavered for a minute before a woman in a green ninjetti suit stepped out of it.

The master warrior smiled widely, enveloping both Zordon and Dimitria in a hug.

"All of you are free." Kim smiled.

"Yes, my dear. But this is far from a time of celebration. I sense the Dark Spectre is on his way here." Zordon said as a staff appeared in his hands.

Then, four teleportation beams appeared in front of them. The Omega rangers took off their helmets and smiled seeing their old friends and mentors.

"Zordon ?" Jason asked.

"It's me. I'm so proud of you four. You got through the trials and came back with new powers." The eltarian said.

"Dulcea." Sabrina hugged the phaedosian. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm free now and so are you. It's time for us to fight back." The master warrior said.

Jason, Zack and Matt looked at their old teammates. Kim bit her lips, and walked towards Matt.

"How are you ?" She asked.

"I'm fine. You ?"

"Great." She replied, both of them hugging each other awkwardly.

Jason and Tommy clasped hands. "It's great to have you back, man. We've missed you."

"Same." Jason replied.

Zordon picked up the zeo crystal, and handed it to Alpha. "Keep it in the archives. Though the spells nearly drained it's power, in time, it'll regain it's powers."

The droid nodded, before scurrying away.

Jason walked up to the eltarian and shook his hands. He handed the sac to him. Zordon's eyes widened as he felt the power hidden inside it.

"Ninjor told me to give it to you. Something about knowing what to do with it when the time is right."

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Something to fall back upon should things go awry though I hope we don't need to use this." Zordon replied. The sac dematerialised as he put it in his own pocket dimension.

The rangers nodded.

"Let's go to the Youth Centre. Ernie's gonna freak on seeing you guys." Kim smiled.

The other rangers from Earth nodded teleporting away leaving the Order of Meledon in the Command Center.

* * *

Mariner Bay was just like any other city to most people. Very few knew that half of it's population was made up of aliens. The kerovians had struck a deal with the US military forces, helping them with the illusive 'Project Lightspeed' in return for staying in the city. The government forged new identities for all of the refugees, making them citizens of the country and the planet. Thanks to telepathic powers, the citizens of Mariner Bay didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary when they suddenly got a rapid influx of people moving into the city at the same time. To anyone else aside from those involved in Lightspeed, they'd always been there.

Andros woke up from his quarters in the Aquabase, the underwater headquarters of Project Lightspeed as he heard Karone's screams from the adjacent room.

He telepathically reached out to her, reassuring her that her nightmares weren't real.

If only, there was a way to escape this war. Even on Earth, they felt the presence of UAE.

He yawned, getting up from bed and after a quick shower, he left his room and headed for the command room, where he found Captain Mitchell already waiting.

"They're coming. We need to talk to Zordon." Andros said to him. "Is the team ready?"

"The morphers are compatible. They have been trained but we need to conduct more simulations before we send them out to face monsters." The elder man replied.

"There is no time, Captain. We felt his presence. Zordon must have too. His rangers can't face what's coming on their own." The kerovian stated grimly. "I don't want what happened to my planet repeat itself. We have to act now!"

* * *

Kimberly smiled, seeing Jason and Tommy sparring.

"Just like old times, huh ?" Zack nudged her gently.

"Yeah. Miss those days." She bit her lips.

"Things sure were simple then." Matt said, bringing their smoothies to the table.

"Remember when we used to date, Kimmy." Matt smiled." We were a close knit group."

"We still are." Kim said, reaching for his hand. "We didn't work out because -"

"It's for the best." Matt smiled. "I know that now. Our breakup might have less than pleasant but it was the right call to make."

"You'll find someone, Matt." Zack reassured.

"Has anyone seen Billy ?" Matt asked.

" He's with his girlfriend." Kim smirked.

"Hang on ... Billy is dating?" Zack said slowly.

"Finally." Matt said. "Trini would have flipped on hearing that. I miss her guys. It feels wrong for all of us to be here without her."

"I know." Kim smiled sadly. "I miss her everyday."

* * *

MOON

Rita and Zedd was sitting on their thrones as a hologram of Master Vile popped up Infront of them.

"How is he doing ?" Rita asked.

"Thrax is fine. I'm personally tutoring him on the mystic arts." Her father said." It's wise you sent him to me after the fiasco he caused. He wouldn't have survived another of these mishaps."

"Thank you for looking after him." Zedd said curtly.

"Well, that's the least I can do for you two. He is my grandson." Vile said gravely. "However that is not the only reason I contacted you. The Alliance has told me to inform you that they're on their way to Earth. Dark Spectre wants to personally ensure the destruction of Zordon."

Zedd and Rita sprang to their feet.

"What ?" Rita screeched.

"How many are coming ?" Zedd asked calmly.

"Dark Spectre, Darkonda, Divatox, Vrak, the Machine Monarchy and their armies... It's going to be a merciless invasion. Your enemies will fall swiftly." Vile said.

"That's good to hear." Zedd said slowly. "Except Dark Spectre doesn't take kindly to failures. Rita, go to your father. It's good Thrax is already there."

"What do you mean ?" Rita asked warily.

"I was never supposed to fall in love or start a family. It's a weakness. You're my weakness. He'll torture you to motivate me." Zedd said slowly. "We don't have much time. Please go."

"I won't leave you. And I'm not weak, Zeddy." Rita started.

"He's right, Rita." Vile stated. "I may be your liaison to Dark Spectre but my galaxy is beyond his territory. Besides he won't dare to openly declare war on me by trying to capture my daughter. But with him, you are vulnerable. I can't protect you there."

"But -"

"It's not up for debate, Rita." Zedd cupped her face in his hands. "You are the best part of me. You need to be safe."

"But what about you ?" She asked.

" If you're protected, I've no weakness." Zedd said, tilting his face.

Rita sniffed, kissing his cold metallic faceplate. "Be safe, Zedd."

Zedd tapped his staff and lightning crackled around them.

A purple portal appeared before them and Master Vile appeared on the other side.

"Come with me." Rita pleaded.

"I can't. This may be my only chance to make them all pay." Zedd replied, moving his face away and leading her to the portal.

"May the power protect you, Zedd." The witch said, tearing her eyes away from her husband and stepping through the portal.

Zedd sighed as it closed on itself.

The time for retribution was near.

* * *

COMMAND CENTRE

Zordon smiled. It was good to be in his own body again. To feel again. To move. To touch.

Dulcea, Sabrina and Dimitria stood infront of him. All four of them reunited again. The Order of Meledon.

Just then, a burst of green energy filled the chambers as a hooded figure appeared Infront of them. She lowered her hood to reveal a woman with curly brown hair and blue eyes.

"You..." Dulcea sneered, swinging her staff at the intruder.

"Hello sweetie." She replied, blocking the staff with a katana.

"What are you doing here ?" Dimitria asked.

"Zordon asked me to be here." She replied. "Great to finally see you free of that time warp. You look handsome as ever."

"I was expecting you to be dead." Sabrina smirked. "Rita thinks you're dead after she used your lifeforce to power the green coin."

"She's wrong. Thanks to Zordon's intervention, I'm not only alive, but also imbued with the powers of the dragon coin." She replied. "I know you never trusted me, Dulcea but I'm willing to work together with you again."

"How can I ever trust you after you betrayed us to Vile and married that monster, Fienna?"

"Because I really believed in him. I made a mistake but I genuinely hoped I could resolve the war in peace." Fienna replied sadly. "I was wrong. Vile only cared about himself."

"And she realised that. She spent the rest of her life trying to fix it. And she's helped a lot of people than she doomed." Zordon stated.

"Even now, you are still madly believing what she says, Zordon. How long will you keep defending her... Her daughter's the reason you were trapped in a time warp for centuries." Dulcea snapped.

"Dulcea, please try to understand-"

"Understand what, Zordon !" She yelled. "I kept quiet the first time when you let her leave the Order and marry that monster. The second time when she came to you pregnant with the monster's child, I told you again not to let the baby live. You believed that Fienna could raise Rita. She failed and Rita grew up to be a murderer. The trillions of people she killed could have been saved if only you'd listened to me."

"I'm not sorry for not considering infanticide-"

"The stench of evil never goes away. Unlike Sabrina or Karone, there was no brainwashing or spells involved with Fienna. Still she was an accessory to the heinous acts committed by both her husband and her daughter, willing or not. She is a liability we can't afford, not now." Dulcea snarled. "You know that. Even now as she stands before you, she's defiled. How can you still love her ?"

That moment, Zordon's face became white while Fienna's eyes widened.

"That's enough, Dulcea." Sabrina stated. "We all make mistakes. I believe everyone should get another chance no matter how many times they've messed up before."

Fienna turned to look at Zordon. "You love me ? Is that why you were always there for me even when everyone else turned me away ?"

"Of course he did. Why don't you think he never killed Rita ? Because she's your daughter and what he believed to be the last part of you still in this world after you faked your death." Dimitria narrowed her eyes. "You never realised this even after everything he did... So ask yourself Fienna, do you really deserve his love ?"

"I never knew-" Fienna stuttered. "I am so sorry-"

"For what ? For breaking his heart so many times ! While you married a monster and sired a murderer, he saved the universe countless times. He was finally going to move on with his life and get married to Gosei, when you came back asking for his help. That was in vain. You ended up killing yourself and Gosei broke the engagement because of how much Zordon loved you. You ruined his life over and over again, never realising how much he suffered because of you."

Fienna turned her face away, hiding her tears.

"That was unnecessary, Dulcea. Even you, Dimitria. Whatever I did was my own choice. Not hers-"

"She broke you, Zordon. And we were there to pick up the pieces. We won't allow her to hurt you again." Dulcea swore.

"If you still love her, that's not something we like. She should know all this before playing with your feelings again. We don't want you to get hurt again." Dimitria stated.

"I do love you, Zordon." Fienna stated slowly. "I think I always have. I only married Vile because it was the only thing which could save my planet from being destroyed all those years ago. And after that, I never even considered that you could ever love me back. I'm so sorry, Zordon."

"I still love you." Zordon smiled. "I never stopped loving you."

"Even after all this time ?" She asked, coming closer to him.

"Always." He replied, kissing her. It was blissful, as if nothing else in the universe mattered but them.

"Ahem..." They broke the kiss to look at the three others. "It took you long enough." Dulcea glared at Fienna. "As sappy as it was, if you ever break his heart again, I will hunt you down to the ends of this universe and kill you."

"You don't have to worry about that." Fienna smiled. Zordon chuckled.

Just then, the alarms blared and Alpha hurried into the room. "Zordon, there's multiple attacks in Angel Grove, New York and Los Angeles."

Zordon grimaced. "Call the rangers, Alpha. The war has begun."


	4. The Battle Begins

The attack was sudden. If it weren't for Scorpina's warning, they'd have been caught off guard.

Angel Grove was a warzone. A.P.E.X. soldiers escorted civilians to the Youth Centre, one of the many safe zones equipped with an impenetrable forcefield, courtesy of Promethea Labs.

It wasn't just putties this time. Hordes of robots with silver plated armour swarmed across the city, wielding enormous double bladed weapons.

"Quantrons." Sabrina cursed, looking at the scenes unfolding through the Viewing Globe. "Their weapons are called the Q blades. They can fire blasts of energy. They are Dark Spectre's elite foot soldiers. They won't be easy to beat like putties."

"We can take them." Matt stated. "There are what? Eleven of us. They don't stand a chance."

"This is just the welcoming party." The former villainess grimaced. "Alpha, show us Earth from outer space."

The image in the viewing globe changed to that of thousands of star ships and millions of small silver battlecruisers orbiting the planet.

"What the -" Jason cursed.

"The small ships are velocifighters while the big ships are part of a galactic empire known simply as the Armada."

"Even with our zords, we are outnumbered." Tommy deduced. "But we can't give up. Jason, you and the Omegas stay here. The quantrons are here to test our numbers. Leave them to us."

"Right." Jason nodded.

"Rangers, I'm alerting A.P.E.X and Promethea of the situation." Alpha said. "We need all the help we can get."

"And we are asking for aid from our friends in outer space." Dulcea said. "Rangers, remember. You are ninjetti. For those who wield the Great Power, anything is possible."

"Well, guys. It's Morphin Time!"

"Falcon!"

"Crane!"

"Wolf!"

"Frog!"

"Bear!"

"Ape!"

"Power Rangers!"

"May the power protect you!" Zordon blessed as the team teleported out in streams of coloured lights.

* * *

Zedd held no delusions about the nature of the mission assigned to him. Dark Spectre had ordered him to recover the Orb of Doom, one of the most powerful objects in the known multiverse from it's guardians - the warrior race of Nathadians, cosmic entities revered by many as gods.

For the first time in his tenure as an evil overlord, he felt trepidation. These beings were far older than himself and their military would put the Armada to shame. Though they have isolated themselves from the rest of the universe for eons, people still feared them.

Dark Spectre expected him to cower and decline, resigning himself to suffer his full wrath and tortures beyond mortal comprehension. But if he was to die, he'd meet his end in battle, not in a torture chamber.

Zedd thought about Rita and his son as Serpenterra hurtled through space, carrying him along with all his generals and minions through the warp gates that'd lead them to the Nathadian homeplanet, Sentai 6.

He stood in full battle regalia, a green cloak descending from his shoulders, a twisted version of the dragon shield adorning his chest. It was completely crimson with it's edges trimmed with black oynx and the central diamond coated in blood red.

"My lord?" Goldar asked him, his voice quavering.

Zedd turned around, his visor flashing red intermittently and black steel wrapping itself around his arms and legs, covering up the tubes which kept him alive by circulating dark energy throughout his body.

"Speak, you winged monkey!" He growled.

The titan knelt on one knee and held his sword before him.

"I am honoured to fight beside you in this battle-"

"Your past transgressions have not been forgotten, Goldar. You betrayed me and Rita to Ivan Ooze and sat on my throne when you believed all of us to be gone!"

"My lord?"

"You are a scoundrel, hungry for power. Your loyalty might have wavered but you've been useful to me over the ages. So I pardon you from your oath to me. If you wish to leave, you may do so." Zedd stated, turning to face Mordant who dropped his axe when he heard what the emperor said. "You too, measly pig!"

"I stand beside you, my lord." Goldar said. "My sword will slay your enemies."

"Me too!" Mordant followed his cousin.

"Good." Zedd said coldly. "Get ready for battle. We're almost here."

Just then, Serpenterra shook as a lightning bolt hit it, knocking it off course. Zedd waved his staff and the interior of his ship, modelled after his throne room, became 'transparent', allowing him to see just who attacked him. He found thousands of ships surrounding Serpenterra from all sides.

* * *

Katherine Hillard watched from a secluded rooftop as the quantrons marched through the streets, smashing cars and capturing whoever tried to run from them in some kind of energy lasers. She was not new to monster attacks. As soon as she arrived in Angel Grove, she was manipulated by Rita Repulsa to steal Kim's power coin which the witch used as a focus for a spell to drain her lifeforce, putting the pink ranger out of commission for weeks. She overcame her mind control to steal the coin back. After that, she become a dear friend of the rangers, often helping them in the Command Centre when they needed her.

Rita's spell left her with some kind of shape shifting powers. Something Zordon assured, was always a part of her which Rita had just brought out with her magic.

She focused, and her clothes were replaced by a black leather suit with shoulder pads and golden gauntlets covering her arms. A stylized pink lightning bolt reached from her left shoulder pad to the midline of her waist. Her blond hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. A cheshire cat mask with purple highlights appeared over her face with her bright blue eyes glowing through it.

Claws extended out of her hands and she jumped at the streets, slashing wildly at the robots. She had taken out a few of them before she was thrown aside by a energy blast from the back. Apparently their weapons weren't just for show and can fire lasers. Good to know!

"Kat, what are you doing here?" The yellow ranger asked, cutting off a robot's arm with her daggers.

"Helping, what does it look like?" She retorted, dodging another energy attack and shooting back at them with purple lightning of her own.

"You shouldn't be here." Aisha said sharply.

"I have powers, just like you. I can't just sit ducks while these things attack. They're all over the city. You need all the help you can get." She said, dismantling another robot and taking it's weapon. She ripped off one of the quantron with her claws while firing at others with the Q-blade.

"She's right." Another voice said as lasers fired at the remaining footsoldiers from above them.

A man riding a bike flew out from over them and collided with the quantrons, taking them out. Sparks flew and the robots fell apart.

The man lowered his sunglasses and narrowed his eyes as more quantrons charged at them.

"See that, Chopper." He said to his bike, which let out a low rumbling sound in response. "You get to blast more quantrons."

Aisha smiled underneath her helmet, recognising the man. "It's a long way from Leawood. Loving the shades though."

"Thanks. My sister insisted that I wear them. Apparently I look cool." He said. "Alpha told me you needed help."

He turned towards Kat. "I don't believe we've met. I didn't know Earth had other grid warriors."

"I'm Katherine." The blonde smiled. "And you are?"

"Prince Dex of Edenoi. But you should know me better by the name of Masked Rider!" He announced taking out a device.

"Oh." Kat said.

"Do you guys know all superheroes?" She whispered to the yellow ranger.

"No. Just him. We went on an interplanetary mission to save his planet from his evil uncle." Aisha replied casually.

"Somehow that doesn't sound weird anymore." Katherine murmured.

"Ectophase Activate!" Dex shouted and in a bolt of white lightning, he was covered in black and dark green armour of the Masked Rider.

"Is it just me or does his helmet look like a bug?" Kat asked.

"My race has evolved from creatures similar to the primitive insects of your planet."

"Oh! That's new." Katherine said, surprised.

"Let's go!" Aisha said and the three of them charged at the incoming robots.

* * *

Adam and Rocky fought side by side, destroying the robots with their power weapons.

"Man, they just keep coming!" Rocky groaned.

"I know!" Adam slammed his axe to the ground, creating a large fissure in the pavement that swallowed many of the quantrons.

He then turned his axe into rifle mode and fired purple energy blasts at the robots, disintegrating them.

"Now that's badass!" Rocky complimented, cutting through the ranks of the quantrons with his power sword.

"Not too bad, yourself."

"Guys, tone down the flirting." Kim mock scolded, as she jumped over their heads and fired multiple energy arrows at the quantrons as she landed on top of another quantron. She twisted her legs, tearing it's head apart before launching a flurry of kicks at the nearby grunts.

"Hey! We're not nearly as bad as you or Tommy!" Adam retorted, blasting another group of robots.

"Well, that's true, beautiful." Tommy's voice came over the coms as the falcon zord flew over them, launching a missle at several velocifighters which were flying over the city. He watched the small ships explode but many others started to attack the zord. The falconzord flapped it's wings, making a shockwave which tore apart the vessels.

"Kim, think you can help me up here?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." She said, seeing most of the quantrons were dismantled. "Crane ninjetti zord, power up!"

With a flash of white light, a giant mechanical crane swooped out of nowhere and flew through the spaceships, destroying them in tiny explosions.

"Catch you on the flipside, guys!" Kim wabed at the two rangers, before teleporting to her zord.

"Why couldn't we get flying zords?" Adam asked, slamming his axe against the last quantron, slicing it in half.

"Well, technically my dragon zord could fly. That gives me an idea." He raised his communicator. "Hey, Zordon. Does our thunder zords still work?"

"Yes, Rocky. Though they were heavily damaged when Ooze attacked us. Alpha had completed the repairs shortly." The eltarian replied. "Adam, I've reconfigured the thunder zord to accept commands from all the rangers, irrespective of the colours. You can summon the firebird zord and join the battle."

"Cool! Tyrannosaurus, Red dragon thunder zord power NOW!" With a yell, his old zord appeared in the sky and slithered through the velocifighters, breathing fire at them and occasionally munching a few through it's jaws.

Rocky whooped excitedly, teleporting to his zord.

"Here goes nothing! Pteradactyl, Pink Firebird Thunderzord, power NOW!" Adam shouted watching amazed as the clouds parted to reveal the zord. He smiled teleporting to it.

"Hey, that's my old zord." Kim's voice came through the coms. "Adam, you better watch the stereo!"

Adam laughed in response. The zord alligned itself to him. It flapped it's wings, letting out a fiery wave that consumed most of the ships.

* * *

Billy was no longer the novice karate student he was, when Zordon recruited him. Over the last three years, he trained hard under different martial art styles to become a powerful fighter in his own right.

With the Stega Whip in one hand and his Power Lance, he was utterly destroying the footsoldiers.

As the last one fell, he heard someone clapping from behind.

"That was quite impressive." He turned around to see a blue skinned alien in silver armour walk calmly towards him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Prince Vrak of the Armada." The alien replied, taking out a black gem. "You are a human yet you are worthy of the Great Power. A disgrace really. I'll have to remove it from your corpse."

"You can try but you'll find we're very difficult to kill." Billy retorted.

"Let's find out." He smirked. "Psycho Ranger Power!"

With a flash of blue light, the blue psycho ranger pounced at Billy. His armour was made in the image of a demon. It was mostly black and unlike other ranger armour, it was jagged and uneven.

"What the-" Billy dodged the attack and lashed out with his whip, which latched around Vrak's leg, tripping him. The prince laughed in return, summoning his axe. With a clean swipe, he cut through the whip, the energy feedback causing it to dematerialize.

Billy's lance collided with the psycho axe, as the two blue rangers fought each other.

* * *

Adam, Rocky, Tommy and Kim had taken care of the first fleet of invaders with help of their zords. Kim sighed as they teleported back to help the others. Sometimes she really hated the "no escalation" policy Zordon had grilled into them.

They had just regrouped with Aisha, Dex and Kat when a bolt of lightning signalled the arrival of their new foes. Before they could blink, six streaks of red, green, silver, yellow, pink and black collided with them, sending sparks flying across their armour.

They looked up to see six rangers standing before them, their armour a demonic visage and shrouded with dark energies.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked. "We already had our fill of evil rangers."

"We are the Psycho Rangers!" Green declared.

"We are faster than you." Pink said, looking over at Kim.

"Smarter than you!" Yellow smirked.

"Stronger than you!" Black gloated.

"But we are evil!" Red cocked his head at Rocky.

"Meet your doom, rangers of Earth!" Silver finished, summoning a bladed weapon and charged at the rangers.

* * *

Back at the Command Centre, the other rangers and the Order of Meledon looked at the rangers battling their evil counterparts in the Viewing Globe.

"That's it. We're going out there." Jason decided.

An explosion rocked the Command Centre, sparks flew from the consoles and they were thrown off their feet.

"Alpha, what was that?" Zordon asked, getting up.

"Aie aie aie. The readings are off the charts. There is immense dark energy right outside the Command Centre and a comet is hurtling straight at us. Aie aie aie, our forcefields won't be able to handle it." The robot announced frantically. The viewing globe showed an image of a large army of quantrons and piranhatrons trying to break through the Command Centre's forcefield, followed by a fiery comet breaking through Earth's atmosphere.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "It's no comet. It's Dark Spectre!"

"I think it's time to check out our new zords!" Zack said enthusiastically.

"Rangers, beware. Dark Spectre is no mere monster. His powers are paramount." Dulcea warned.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason commanded. "Omega Fire Power!"

"Omega Air Power!" Zack grinned.

"Omega Earth Power!" Matt followed.

"Omega Cosmic Power!" Sabrina shouted, feeling the grid energies envelop her and the green armour manifesting over her body.

"We need Omega Zord Power Now!" They shouted, disappearing in jets of coloured lights.

"May the Power protect you." Zordon whispered under his breath.

"Aie aie aie. What about the army outside?" Alpha waved his hands.

"Leave that to us." Dulcea said firmly.

"Alpha, keep us notified of any new developments." Zordon ordered before the four of them teleported out.

"Aie aie aie!" Alpha sighed. If he were a biological lifeform, he'd be sweating nervously now. Sometimes he blamed Lexian for making him capable of processing human emotions.

* * *

Tommy was no stranger to fights. He'd been training in martial arts since he was seven years old. Before moving to Angel Grove, he'd found himself in street fights with gangs. Fighting became second nature to him. So, when he found the White Psycho Ranger's boot crushing his skull, he was surprised to say the least. He'd held his own against the likes of Lord Zedd and Goldar, but this evil ranger was on a whole other level. It was as if his opponent knew about his attacks before it came… as if he could read Tommy's mind.

He brought his legs up to kick the evil ranger off him. He took a moment to catch his breath and summoned Saba. He looked around. The other rangers weren't doing so good either. And he was worried about Billy. They hadn't heard from him since they destroyed the Quadrafighters.

"I know your every move, Tommy. We are connected by the Grid." The evil ranger sneered.

Tommy's eyes widened underneath his helmet. That was it! He ducked another attack and sped past the villain and rammed his sabre into Psycho Pink, throwing her off Kimberly.

"Exchange dance partners?" He asked.

"Gladly." Kim said, lunging at Psycho White with her Thunder Whip.

"Guys, don't fight the same colours. Switch it up." He yelled.

Kat was faring well against Psycho Green. It was by no means an easy battle but the ranger wasn't able to predict her every attack. She knocked the Psycho Dagger from his arms with a knifehand blow against his elbow. She heelkicked the psycho ranger back, before leaping at him, her claws glowing with pink energy.

Rocky pushed Psycho Yellow back, followed by a high kick that shattered his helmet, revealing glowing red eyes.

Adam jumped at Psycho Red, his power axe cutting through her sword on impact.

Aisha headbutted Psycho Black, before slashing at his armour with her power daggers.

Dex parried Psycho Silver's attack. "Prince of Edenoi, I didn't expect to see you here but I'm glad. Your powers would be a nice addition to my collection."

"Dream on." Dex rebuffed, his sword clashing with the Super Silverizer.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Psycho Silver sneered, reaching out to grab Dex's forehead with his other arm. "I am DARKHONDA!"

A green glow enveloped his entire body. Dex screamed in pain as he felt a foreign presence leeching on to his mind and trying to assimilate his body.

The other rangers tried to run to his aid only to be stopped by the psychos.

"You will be one with me." Darkhonda smirked. "Won't that be lovely?"

Just then, a beam of purple energy hit Darkhonda, breaking the transformation.

"You!" The bounty hunter snarled, turning around to see eight humans in red jackets with Karone in the centre, holding her old Wrath Staff.

"It's been a long time, Karone." He sneered.

"Not long enough." The kerovian replied. "You won't do what you did to Zhane to anyone else."

"Try and stop me." He mocked.

"We are more than happy to." Andros said from her side. The entire group raised their hands to reveal silver morphers strapped on their wrists.

"Lightspeed, Rescue!" They shouted in unison, bright coloured lights wrapping around their bodies, transforming them to the newest team of rangers of Earth.

"PLATINUM RANGER!" Karone shouted. She wore a golden vest over a purple armour.

"QUANTUM RANGER!" Andros announced, his armour also different from the rest of the rangers. The suit was a darker shade of red. The helmet was completely black except for a red arrow shaped visor. He wore a black vest with the same design. The Lightspeed insignia was on top of his helmet and on his belt buckle. The spiral sabre hung on one side of his hip holster and a tyrannosaurus inspired blaster on the other side.

"RED RANGER!" Carter Grayson was a firefighter. Ever since he heard of the rangers, he'd admired their selfless heroics and when he was offered the role of Earth's first manmade red ranger, he jumped at the chance.

"BLUE RANGER!" Ravi Shaw was born into a military family. Despite what others thought, he qualified the ranger programme through his own hard work and not because his parents were commanding officers. It gave him immense satisfaction to finally morph. Years of hard work had finally paid off.

"GREEN RANGER!" Damon Henderson was a technician and zord designer in Project Lightspeed. It came as a huge surprise when he was one of the few cadets compatible with the morpher.

"YELLOW RANGER!" Roxy Ramirez smiled underneath her helmet. She was interning in her aunt's company- Bio Labs, one of the few companies that actively invested in Project Lightspeed, when she learnt about the Ranger Programme and applied. Being a superhero was a childhood fantasy she never thought would ever come true.

"PINK RANGER!" Cassie Chan yelled. She was the youngest of the team and still a high school student. She lived in the Aqua Base with her aunt and thus, one of the few civilians privy to the true nature of Project Lightspeed. When an experiment went wrong and demons from another dimension attacked the Aqua Base, she took up the Pink morpher to save her aunt and others.

"TITANIUM RANGER!" Orion of Andresia shouted. Like Karone and Andros, he was an alien refugee whose home had been decimated by the UAE. He sported a V shaped visor and a silver armour with golden stripes.

"POWER RANGERS LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"If you think another team of rangers will make a difference, you're wrong." Darkhonda glared. Karone jumped at him, shooting tendrils of dark energy at him from her Wrath Staff.

"Tyranno Drill!" The Quantum ranger attacked with his Spiral Sabre, drilling his weapons against Psycho Silver's chest. Sparks flew as his armour depowered to that of the Silver Space Ranger. Darkhonda removed the helmet to reveal Zhane's face.

"Do you really want to hurt this handsome face?" 'Zhane' puckered his lips at Karone.

"You demented monster!" Karone yelled, lunging at the silver ranger, her staff clashing with the super silverizer. "I will make you pay for everything!"

"If you kill me, you kill Zhane too." He sneered at her.

"That's a choice I'm willing to make." She retorted, summoning a blaster in her other hand and shooting Darkhonda point blank in his chest. The explosion tore through his armour and left him defenceless.

He smirked at the Kerovian siblings. "Come on! Do it! Kill me if you can!"

"Oh, don't worry. You will definitely die." Andros growled.

"But we will save Zhane before that." Karone said, her hands glowing with purple energy. She extended both her hands and a bolt of lightning struck down Zhane and purple tendrils shot from the ground and latched around his arms.

"Zhane is gone. There is nobody to save." He gritted through his teeth.

"We don't believe you." Andros said.

"I haven't been idle the last few years, Darkhonda." Karone said coldly before beginning to chant in an ancient tongue.

A golden pentagram appeared in the pavement beneath Zhane as he started to scream. Dark mist started to pour out from his mouth and his body fell to the ground unconscious. The mist took a physical form… Darkhonda's true body, a feral alien with orange skin and glowing yellow eyes.

"You!" He bared his fangs at the Platinum Ranger as the pentagram shattered. Darkhonda jumped at Karone but Andros was faster. The Spiral Sabre tore through his heart. The red ranger pulled it out and the demon burst into flames, leaving the awful stench of sulphur behind.

"He's gone. Finally." Karone said, her helmet dematerialising. She bent over Zhane and caressed his face. She touched his forehead, sending a minute jolt of energy, wakening him.

Zhane inhaled deeply, his eyes snapping open. "Karone."

"You are okay." She smiled, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"All these years, I could feel him in my mind but I was powerless to stop him." Zhane choked. He turned his head at Andros.

"Thank you both for freeing me." He said as Karone helped him up.

"There will be time for reunions later." Andros said. "Dark Spectre has launched a full scale attack on Earth. Can you morph?"

Zhane grinned at him, raising his morpher. "Let's Rocket!"

The Silver Space Ranger stood with them, ready to fight for the side of good for the first time in years.

The other lightspeed rangers had helped the ninjetti rangers defeat their Psycho counterparts.

"Enough games!" Psycho Red snarled as her armour exploded as she grew into a giant fire monster. The other psychos followed suit, growing into large monsters. White was a yeti. Black looked like a rock monster, Pink a flower monster and Yellow based on lightning.

"How do you like us now, rangers?" Green sneered, now a green demon with a flaming head.

"Dex, Kat. You guys should sit this one out." Tommy said. The two warriors nodded, teleporting back to the Command Centre.

He turned towards the Lightspeed rangers. "You guys got zords?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Rescue Zords Power Up!" Carter yelled.

Vehicle themed zords came out through a giant portal, and the rangers teleported to the cockpits. The zords slammed against the villains, sending them crashing through abandoned warehouses.

"Q-Rex Power Up!" Andros shouted and a red tyrannosaurus zord followed, but it sported a much more futuristic design than the morphin rangers with canons emerging from it's shoulders.

"Max Solarzord!" Orion shouted. A shuttle zord flew out from the portal before turning into warrior mode.

"Mega Winger!" Zhane yelled and another megazord stood beside the zords, flying down from Earth's orbit.

"Astro megazord!" Karone called, a purple repainted version of the Megaship appearing through the portal before it closed.

"Ninjetti Zords!" Tommy and the other summoned their zords, quickly merging to form the Ninja Falcon MegaZord.

Six megazords were equally matched against six monsters, as the fight for Angel Grove began.

* * *

The streets of Angel Grove were a raging battlefield. Billy clashed against Vrak, the blue psycho ranger.

"You humans are so conceited." Vrak drawled. Billy launched himself at the evil ranger, slamming him against an abandoned car.

"You aliens talk too much!" Billy said, throwing him to the floor and kicking the axe out of his reach.

"Impressive!" The alien smirked, grabbing hold of Billy's leg and toppling him over. Vrak stood up, a silver armour and light blue cloak appearing over him. His visor became silver and silver gauntlets adorned his arms. "You may be worth my time after all!"

Billy skidded through the streets, his morph failing. He spat blood, getting up and glaring at Vrak.

"I created these ranger powers by reverse engineering the astro morphers. A way to access the Grid and also to sync with other ranger powers across the Grid. There is no way you can beat me!" Vrak gloated.

"Maybe not as a ranger." Billy said. "Ninjetti- the Wolf!"

A howl echoed across the streets as Billy was clad in his blue ninjetti robes. He summoned his power lance and charged at the psycho ranger.

"Imbecile." The villain scoffed. "How many times must you fall before you give up?"

He swung his axe but Billy blocked it with his lance. Billy roundkicked Vrak in the side, followed by a punch to his gut. As the villain winced in pain, Billy swung his lance in a wide arc, hitting Vrak's head. His helmet shattered on impact and the alien crumpled to the floor, before his eyes glowed red.

"You pesky ingrate!" Vrak growled.

"In my experience, namecalling does very little." Billy replied stoically.

Vrak slammed his fists on the ground, sending a seismic quake towards Billy, the vibrations throwing him backwards and making him drop his lance. He crashed through the windshield of an abandoned car. Glass cut through his robes and seared his skin. He winced in pain as he tried to get up. He rolled off the car just in time to avoid Vrak cutting through the car with his axe. "What power protects you now?"

He raised his communicator to his lips. "Alpha, send backup."

There was no reply except static.

"Your friends can't help you now." The alien prince smiled sadistically at him, raising his axe.

Just then, a wave of water slammed against him, throwing Vrak back.

"Who dares?" He looked around to see a light blue ranger walk towards him, holding a trident.

"Kiyah!" She lunged at him, pummelling him to the ground by a powerful punch to his head. Vrak coughed blood, reeling back from the ranger.

"What are you?" He looked up at the blue omega ranger. "The power levels are unlike anything I have ever seen."

She launched a flurry of kicks at the alien, sending sparks flying across his armour.

Vrak fell to the ground, his morph failing. He glared at the ranger one last time before teleporting away.

The blue ranger turned towards Billy.

"Are you alright, Billy?" She asked.

"Yes. You have my upmost gratitude whoever you are." Billy smiled at her. Her voice seemed familiar. The way she said his name reminded him of…

"Trini?" He asked hesitantly.

The blue ranger demorphed to reveal the first yellow ranger, who smiled at him as if she had never left.

"It's me, Billy." She looked angelic, her long black hair flying in the air.

"I remember everything." She said, hugging him. Billy felt tears streaming down his eyes as he returned the embrace, finally reunited with his best friend.


	5. Zedd's Quest

Serpenterra lashed out with it's tail, destroying the ships firing on it in explosions. It reared it's giant head and unleashed a beam of destructive energy that all but consumed the massive armada that had confronted them.

"I thought they were supposed to be one of the most powerful forces in the universe." Zedd mused smugly.

Just then, another squadron of ships appeared before them.

The overlord laughed as his zord blasted these new vessels to smithereens.

"Onward! We will raze Sentai Six to the ground and depart with all it's treasures!" He gloated. "Goldar, land it on the planet."

He turned around to see all his putties lying destroyed on the floor and his generals held hostage by hooded warriors in arcane robes.

Goldar was knocked unconscious and a winged warrior in silver regal armour stood over him. She looked like a young human girl with brown skin and green eyes, except for the deer like antlers rising from her head and her pointed elf ears.

"Lord Zedd, is it?" She asked. "You're just like any other close minded arrogant fool who thinks they can attack us."

"How?" Zedd stuttered, stepping back and aiming his staff at the intruders. "I destroyed your ships."

"Did you?" She laughed. "Those ships were just illusions. While you were busy blasting illusions, we infiltrated your zord."

"Who are you people?" He seethed.

"We are the Mystic Force, defenders of Sentai Six and the realms of magic." She replied. "You will be judged before the Light and punished accordingly. Now drop your staff."

"As you wish." He said, letting go of his Z staff. As soon as it hit the floor, it turned into a crimson viper and jumped towards the warrior, baring it's fangs.

A sword with a silver hilt appeared in her hands. She swung it in a wide arc, decapitating the snake, which transformed back to the staff. The broken pieces of the staff clattered on the floor.

"Nice try, wizard." She snarled, pointing her sword at him.

Zedd started to cackle. "You underestimate me if you think that parlor trick is the best I can do."

Lightning flickered in his fingertips and green energy swirled around him, as he took out the green power coin.

"He is a ranger. Attack him now!" She shouted charging at him. Other warriors joined her, all of them heading for the warlord, swords drawn and shields raised.

"Green Dragon!" Zedd shouted, releasing a shockwave of dark power that threw all of them back.

He felt the power transform him but at the same time, poison him. The armour of the green ranger enveloped him, but were twisted to accomodate the 'Z' antenna, the tubes scattered all over his body and his red visor. Claws of silver steel clamped on his arms. The gold circular breastplate from the Dragonzord attached itself on his chest. A sweeping cloak seemingly woven with leaves attached itself to his back.

"Your illusions were impressive, but let me show you real power!"

The eight knights who'd entered Serpenterra regrouped and faced the emperor.

"As you wish." Arella, the silver knight said coldly, taking out a silver wand with a crescent moon emblem on it. Her companions did the same, though their wands were of different colours and represented different symbols. They rotated their wands before raising them to the air. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A burst of golden energy enveloped the entire cockpit, blinding Zedd momentarily.

Before him stood another team of rangers, wearing coloured versions of the dragon shield and the emblem of their wands now displayed on their helmets.

"Guardian of the Moon, Lunar Paladin!" Arella shouted. Her armour was silver. Instead of a cloak from her shoulders, twin blue capes with silver runes embroidered on them, hung down from her waist and her helmet resembled a knight's helmet with a crescent moon symbol over her visor.

"Fearsome as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" Bowen shouted, raising his magi staff.

"Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" Undine, a siren stated, welding her trident.

"Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" Runaan the fae shouted, his magi staff changing into a hammer.

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Zenowing the garuda shouted, his wings extending outwards and sizzling with yellow electricity.

"Strong as tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" Krista cried, holding her axe.

"Magic of the Frost, White Mystic Ranger!" Neil said, holding out his snow staff.

"Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!" Daggeron shouted, clad in his gold ranger armour.

"We call forth the magic, Together as one, united for all time. Power Rangers Mystic Force!"

The rangers charged at Zedd.

The Dragon lord retaliated by summoning the Sword of Darkness and unleashing a wave of darkness at them.

"Fire Soul!" Bowen shouted, shooting a burst of fire from his staff that consumed the darkness.

Zedd stabbed the Sword of Darkness to the ground, and veins of dark energy creeped across the floor, running past the mystics and reaching his fallen generals, revitalising them.

Goldar growled as he flapped his wings. His eyes were totally black, and his armour melted and liquid gold enveloped his entire body. A black diamond appeared in his chest with a Z on it. He stabbed the floor with his sword, creating a shock wave that scattered the rangers.

Mordant laughed, for the first time feeling absolute power. Grey armour coated his body. Like his cousin, he sported Zedd's insignia on his chest. He carried a battle axe.

Other fallen generals joined them. Dischordia in pink, Nimrod in yellow, Pirantishead in white and the Dark Knight in black.

"Meet my Dark Rangers!" Zedd roared.

Pirantishead bent down and touched the floor, sending a burst of technokinetic energies to the zord. Everyone was knocked off balance as Serpenterra started to move again.

Zedd laughed evilly and teleported away. The evil rangers advanced towards the mystics.

"Bowen, you need to stop Zedd. Take your team and go!" Arella commanded. "Daggeron, you need to stop this zord from the outside!"

The Solaris Knight parried another blow from Goldar before shooting him point blank with his Laser Lamp. The titan hit the opposing wall before growling and getting up.

"What about these abominations?" He asked.

"We can't leave you here alone." Bowen insisted, kicking back the Dark Knight.

"We all know what he is after. It's our sacred duty to protect it." Arella said firmly, blocking Mordant's battle axe with her sword. "Don't worry about me. I've killed monsters from other worlds before."

Bowen nodded to his team, all six of them vanishing in coloured lights.

Daggeron hesitated for a bit before teleporting away.

Arella smirked seeing the six monsters converge on her with a predatory gleam in their eyes. She swung her sword, charging at them head-on.

* * *

"It's beautiful." These were the first words that came out of his mouth on stepping foot on Sentai Six. Words he never thought he'd ever utter, considering he was a merciless warlord and a harbinger of chaos and destruction.

He looked around at the azure blue sky and the lush green forest around him. He looked up. Over him, gryffins and magical creatures long thought to be extinct in the outside universe flew gracefully. Magic was everywhere here and he felt it enhance his senses.

Zedd felt a rush of euphoria, as he closed his eyes and concentrated. If he had lips, they would be twisted into a victorious smirk... He knew where it was - the most powerful artefact in the known universe. The Orb of Doom.

He raised his sword and became a jet of black light that jetted past the forest and various elven settlements till he reached an ancient temple seemingly unguarded.

He reverted back to his ranger form. With glimmers of coloured lights, six of the rangers he faced before appeared before him.

"Stand down. There is no way you can win against all of us." Bowen, the red ranger commanded.

"Fools! You underestimate the power of the Darkness!" He stabbed his sword to the ground and unleashed a wave of dark energy at them, scattering them. Wisps of black fog condensed around him, creating an army of terrifying creatures, whose form seemed to change every now and then, but seemed to be living shadows with a red visor resembling Zedd's own.

"Shadow Demons, attack!" He commanded, charging at the mystics. His ranger form started to crackle but the dark magic from the sword stabilised the morph, though not without a cost. There was a reason they rarely used the green ranger powers inspite of reacquiring them from Tommy Oliver two years ago. The power coins were sentient and had bonded itself to Tommy and by breaking that link with the Green Candle, they had made the powers unstable. While they empowered him, it also slowly poisoned him. But if he got the Orb, it would all be worth it.

"He's using dark magic unlike anything I have ever seen!" Undine gasped. "These are forbidden spells, punishable by banishment."

"We'll stop him." Bowen said angrily. "We always do."

* * *

Sentai Six was an utopia, where magic and science had met each other at crossroads. Spells have cured certain mortal diseases and technology have helped to control several magical afflictions like vampirism and werewolves. Together both scientists and magicians have elected the High Council of three leaders to represent them- the traditional council of the Sorceress Supreme, the Inventer and the Hybrid.

The Sorceress Supreme was the White Witch, Udonna also going by the moniker Mystic Mother. She was the embodiment of all good magic in the universe.

The Inventor was the leader of the Scientific Sects of Sentai Six. He went by the name, Keeper. He used the power of the primordial Energems to open portals to bridge Sentai Six to other magical dimensions and planets.

The Hybrid was the guardian of the Orb of Doom, also known as the Dark Energem. He was a mortal man sporting a steampunk look with blue streaks in his hair. He called himself Heckyl. Though on occasion, the demon residing within him called Snide could take control of his body.

The Three of them gathered in the Pocket Dimension called Tribunal of Magic by the locals.

"An invader is on his way here." The general of the realm and Udonna's husband, Leanbow informed them.

Several other knights stood along with him, looking at the three thrones in the centre of the room. The entire dimension was devoid of any colour except white.

"Very well." Udonna said, her red hair turning white as her eyes sizzled with pure magical energy. "Let them come. We are ready."

* * *

Arella smirked, looking at the dark rangers.

Goldar yelled charging at her head on with his sword. She raised her shield, blocking the sword. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the Dark Knight swing his sword at her. She swung her own sword in her other hand, parrying the blow and disarming him. She held her sword at his throat.

Dischordia lunged at her from behind, only to knocked back by a well placed heel kick.

"Well this has been fun." Arella quipped. "But I have bigger fish to fry."

She started glowing with silver energy as she took to the air with her wings. The spirit of the valkyrie appeared behind her, mimicking her movements. She swung her sword in a wide arc, sending a crescent wave of lunar energy at the monsters.

"Divine Justice of the Moon- Lunar Purge!"

The silver energy wave passed through them, turning all of them into statues. The spirit guardian vanished as Arella dropped to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Be gone, dark spirits!" She cried. The statues turned to dust accompanied by the ghostly wails of the monsters.

The knight smiled underneath her helmet before teleporting away.

* * *

Serpenterra loomed over Sentai Six. The Solaris Knight summoned his Solar Lamp and rubbed it's surface, calling on his genie- the king cat Jenji.

"Ready, Jenji?" He asked. The white humanoid cat with a cheshire grin plastered on his face nodded.

He took out his morpher and swiped a card through it.

"Solar Streak Megazord!"

The interdimensional train, in gold and blue with the sun crest engraved on it's smokebox burst through a portal and collided with Serpenterra, knocking it off it's trajectory before folding on itself to form a megazord.

Serpenterra opened it's mouth and let loose destructive energy at the megazord.

"Jenji, do you want to do the honours?" He asked his companion as they teleported into the cockpit.

"Might as well." He drawled, pulling a lever and putting some magical ore into a boiler at the end of the room.

"Furnace Blast!" Daggeron shouted, the smoke box on the centre of the megazord's torso opened up and shooted a torrent of golden energy, which met Serpenterra's own attack, resulting in a explosion which threw the warzord back.

"Remote Train Carts!" The front of it's legs opened up to release two miniature trains which ran along golden train tracks. It ran around the zord, before wrapping it up in golden shackles.

The warzord roared, twisting and turning, trying to break free.

A silver beam of light streaked out of Serpenterra towards the megazord. Arella floated in the air beside the megazord's head.

"It's time to finish this." She said, summoning a silver sceptre with a crescent moon on it's top. Daggeron nodded from the cockpit.

"Furnace Blast!" The Solar Streak unleashed it's most powerful attack yet again.

"Eclipse Oblivion!" Arella let loose a stream of interweaving black and silver energies, the resulting attack completely decimating the warzord. All that remained was a shower of sparks which rained down on the planet.

* * *

Zedd glared at the six mystic rangers. He raised his Sword of Darkness, which transformed to the Z staff, albeit now shrouded with black energy instead of clear silver.

"Charge!" He commanded, leading the shadow demons to battle.

His demons overwhelmed the rangers, lashing out with feral rage and paving a clear path for him to enter the temple.

"No!" It was the White Ranger. Unlike the other rangers who wore triangular vests resembling the dragon shield, he had a M shaped ornate chestplate and his helmet was more traditional than the other mystics with a normal heart shaped visor and a pointed snowflake on top of it.

"Frost Quake!" He stabbed his staff on the ground, freezing the nearby demons. He spun his staff wildly and took to the air, jumping straight at Zedd. He brought his snow staff which met with the Z staff in a metallic clang that reverberated across the battlefield.

Zedd roared, a wave of dark energy radiating from him and throwing the ranger back. He leapt towards him, angling his descent so that the spear end of his staff would pierce through the ranger's chest.

The ranger caught hold of the staff before it could strike through him, channeling his ice magic through the staff, freezing it and Zedd along with it.

He stood up and picked up his snow staff, satisfied with his work. The demons the other rangers were fighting melted away following the defeat of their master.

He turned around to face his friends, turning his back on the frozen foe.

He smiled underneath his helmet. They had protected Sentai Six once again.

Suddenly, he felt himself choking on his breath and incredible pain searing through his body, stopping him in his tracks. The screams of his friends filled his ears. He looked down to see the bladed end of a spear sticking out of his abdomen.

Chilling laughter echoed through the battlefield as Zedd removed his staff and the fallen white ranger slumped onto the ground, his armour fading away in sparkles of white light.

"Neil!" Undine shouted as the rangers rushed over to his side. Zenowing knelt next to him, cradling his beloved's body, his helmet dissipating to reveal tears streaming down the yellow ranger's face.

Undine touched Neil's forehead, her hand pulsating with healing energy.

"You monster!" Bowen charged at Zedd, his entire body enveloped in wings of fire. "Power of the Ancient Phoenix!"

The flames burnt through Zedd's armour, forcing him back. Krista and Runaan, the green and pink rangers leapt forwards with their own elemental attacks. Zedd's armour was battered by the force of a violent tornado. He raised his staff for protection, only for giant boulders to crash against him and thorns to emerge from the ground and cut through his armour.

He laughed despite it all.

"I am disappointed. And to think I genuinely feared the wrath of Sentai Six. All this magic and you squander it like fools!" He said, his body absorbing the ambient magic of the planet. He fired energy tentacles from his staff that wrapped around the red, pink and green rangers, hoisting them to the air and slamming them back to the ground. Lightning coursed through their bodies, making them writhe in pain.

The yellow ranger rose up and summoned his crossbow. Tears were fresh over his avian face. He snapped his beaks with fury as he charged at Zedd, firing arrows from his crossbow, cutting through the tentacles and freeing his comrades.

Zedd shot a bolt of lightning at him, which did nothing to harm him. The yellow ranger took to the air with hos wings. A swirl of dark clouds appeared over him. He brought his hands down and a lightning bolt struck Zedd, throwing him back.

"Fool..." The warlord snapped, stabbing the ground with his staff and summoning an army of tengas, some of them making their way towards the fallen white ranger and the blue ranger, who was trying to resuscitate him and the others flying at the garuda.

The yellow ranger narrowed his eyes as he was forced to redirect his lightning attacks.

Cackling with smug laughter, Zedd entered the temple.

* * *

They were prepared for him.

Leanbow morphed into the scarlet armour of the Wolf Warrior. Niella and Clare shifted to their identical ancient mystic modes, both prolific wielders of moon magic.

As soon as Zedd broke through the dimension, he was met with dual attacks of moon magic, which forced him back.

Leanbow lunged at him with his sword, which he blocked with his staff.

"I have heard tales of your conquest, Lord Zedd." Leanbow spat. "Sentai Six will not fall before you."

"I am not here for your planet though it will be a wonderful addition to my empire." He smirked. "I am here for the Orb of Doom. Give it to me and there shall be no further bloodshed."

"Never!" He said, pushing the warlord back with a blow from his shield.

"Wolf Attack!" He raised his shield, and red spectral wolves lunged at Zedd, tearing through his battered armour.

The Z staff pulsated with dark energy and reverted back to sword form as his morph finally failed. Zedd let loose an arc of lightning which Leanbow blocked with his shield.

"Interesting." Zedd mused. "The Sword of Darkness just gave me an interesting vision. There's more to you than I thought, warrior."

Niella and Clare let loose torrents of silver energies, pushing him back. Zedd laughed, swinging his sword and cancelling the attack. He raised his hand and a pulse of red chaos energy slammed against the two moon warriors, knocking them unconscious.

He turned towards the Wolf Warrior.

"You would fit in nicely amongst my ranks Leanbow." He sneered.

"How do you know my name?" The knight charged at Zedd with undisguised fury. Swords clashed and powerful magic collided with each other.

Leanbow launched another energy attack which Zedd countered with his own dark magic.

"The sword detects the conflict in your mind, Leanbow or is it, Koragg?" He smirked, seeing the knight falter. Taking advantage of the momentary stall, Zedd released bolts of dark energies which threw Leanbow back.

"Those days are far behind me, fiend!" The knight bellowed.

"No matter how much you try to contain it, darkness always wins!" Zedd replied, lunging at the warrior and stabbing him in the shoulder with the Sword of Darkness.

Purple energy convulsed through Leanbow's body as half his armour became purple. Purple and red energies glowed over him, clashing for control.

"Give in, Koragg!" Zedd urged, withdrawing the sword. "You revel in battle and relish in the destruction of your enemies. Why shy away from the truth?"

"NO! NEVER AGAIN!" Leanbow yelled, expelling the dark energies from his body before falling to his knees.

The purple fumes gathered around Zedd as he tossed the dragon coin. The dark energy was sucked into the coin, which imploded on itself and created a new warrior. It looked like a knight with a similar aesthetic to Leanbow's armour, equipped with a shield and a sword but it's helmet was different resembling that of the Arthurian knights of Camelot with parallel black slits across silver faceplate instead of a visor shaped after some magical symbol or rune. Instead of red and gold, his armour was purple and silver.

"Leanbow, meet your match!" Zedd snared.

"Born from the darkness of Koragg and imbued with the might of the dragon coin, I am the Dragon Knight- Gaisoulg!" The purple knight announced, charging at Leanbow, who woke from his stupor and parried the attacks.

Zedd cackled, swinging the sword and tearing another dimensional barrier, finally entering the Tribunal of Magic.

* * *

"How dare you defile the mystic realm!" Keeper hollered, lashing out with his staff, made of silver with a yellow gem encrusted on it's top, sending a swirl of coloured energies towards the warlord.

"Keeper of the Energems, we meet again." He said, deflecting the attack. "Now I know where you disappeared off to. Even that pathetic Sledge wasn't able to track you down."

Zedd pulsated with dark energy and grew into a giant. His exposed cranium became darker and his visor became dark crimson. His veins and the blood flowing through his intubated body became pitch black.

He reached out towards Keeper, grabbing hold of him with his steely claws.

"Say goodbye, Keeper." He snorted. "Don't worry. I will care for the energems after your death."

The Keeper's red robes lit up in flames and Zedd tossed the burning body to the ground, watching in maniacal glee.

"Enough!" A wave of cold mist filled the room, dowsing the flames and saving the Keeper from burning to ashes.

The Mystic Mother floated before him, before growing to match his height. She glared at him and her braided hair unravelled to form strands of red fire.

She clapped her hands together, releasing a shockwave that sent Zedd tumbling.

"You will pay for the destruction you caused today." She swore, towering down at his fallen form.

Udonna snapped her fingers and bands of white light wrapped around him.

"Do not underestimate me, witch!" He snarled, cutting through the bands with his sword. "Where is the Orb of Doom!"

Just then, a burst of blue energy hit the sorceress, sending her smashing through a nearby pillar.

"Right here." Zedd looked down to see a warrior in grey armour holding a stopwatch looking at him. "But it comes with a price."

"Name it."

"Use the sword to free me from this body." Snide demanded. Normally Heckyl was more than capable of keeping him captive in their shared mind but the close proximity to the Sword of Darkness allowed him to take over.

"Done!" Zedd said, stabbing the ground with his sword, sending a wall of dark energy at Snide. As soon as he came in contact with it, a human body slumped forwards unconscious.

Snide laughed, raising his sword. "Finally, I'm free!"

"The Orb." Zedd demanded, shrinking down to face Snide.

"No, you don't know what you are doing!" Udonna pleaded, sending a bolt of white magic at them, only to be deflected by Zedd.

Snide handed over his pocketwatch to him, which turned into a silver orb. Zedd burst into a fit of manic laughter, feeling the dark energies course through his body.

"No!" The Keeper screamed, charging at them with his staff. Snide swung his sword, shattering the staff into two and threw the reptilian humanoid back with a pulse of dark energy.

Mystic Mother got up and shot a burst of white light from her palm.

Zedd slashed open a portal with his sword. He looked at Snide. "You coming?"

"Gladly." He replied, stepping through it. "I'm tired of slumming it here with narrow minded fools."

Zedd turned towards the defeated mystics. "Well it's been fun but I have got to go. Toodles!"

"No!" The Keeper ran at him.

With a final bout of maniac laughter, the portal swept over him. Lord Zedd was finally victorious.

* * *

M-51 GALAXY

MASTER VILE'S CASTLE

Rita Repulsa regretted many things in her life, but nothing more than ruining her son's life. At the moment, she and Zedd thought they were doing what was best for their son. Taking care of an infant was not something they could afford to do while leading an intergalactic conquest. They aged him up to an adolescent and turned him into a weapon.

Thrax, imbued with knowledge but deprived of childhood, became jealous and cast a spell that sent anyone older than him to another pocket dimension. Rita helped the rangers break the spell but as a consequence, Thrax was turned into the oldest entity in the universe. His immortality kept him from dying but his youth was forever lost. Like his father, his body was disfigured beyond recognition.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she continued to watch Thrax training with his uncle.

"Hmm."

She turned around to see Master Vile smiling at her.

"Daddy." She hugged him. "I feel helpless."

"I know." He replied. He had been furious when he learned what Zedd and Rita had done to Thrax. He had been many things but he tried his best to be a good parent and be in his child's life. That was the reason he scoured the entire universe to find Rita after his wife fled with her from M-51 Galaxy.

Just then a portal opened before them and they immediately raised their staffs. Rito and Thrax stopped sparring and rushed to their sides.

A purple knight and a monster in grey armour stepped out of it, followed by Zedd.

"Zeddy!" Rita yelled happily, leaping into his arms. "You are okay!"

"I am." He replied. "And I bring a gift." He shot his hand forward and a bolt of white lightning struck Thrax, who convulsed before exploding and releasing an energy wave. Rita turned away her eyes. When she looked back at where Thrax stood, there was a cradle on the floor with a baby inside.

Rita gasped. "Is that-"

"Yes. That is our son, how he should be." Zedd smiled, scooping baby Thrax in his arms and passing him to Rita.

"You have the Orb of Doom." Vile surmised. "You defeated the Mystics of Sentai Six!"

"They were formidable foes but they underestimated the power of darkness." Zedd brandished the Sword of Darkness. "And now I have everything."

He raised his other arm and shot seven orbs of temporal energy which hit the floor and became seven warriors who had fallen in his name- Goldar, Mordant, Finister, Baboo, Squatt, Dischordia and Robogoat. Dark energies wrapped around their bodies, transforming them into Zedd's newest dark rangers.

"With the power of the Orb, I would conquer the universe. Both Zordon and Dark Spectre would pay dearly for underestimating me!"

* * *


	6. Fall of Dark Spectre

Dark Spectre dived at the Command Centre, flames arising from his muranthian form and fuelled by his speed. He could imagine it perfectly… standing in the middle of the ruins of Zordon's precious headquarters as he shattered the eltarian's time warp and delivered a slow excruciating death to his old nemesis.

He definitely didn't expect to be knocked off his trajectory by a green zord that appeared out of nowhere. He fumed as he regained his balance and hovered in the skies. The zord seemed to be a sleek redesigned version of Dragonzord and it wasn't alone. Three other zords- red, yellow and black were surrounding him. They reminded him of the Battleborgs of Aquatar. Each of them sported a giant triangle in their chest armour, representing an alchemic element.

He recognized them from memories he'd inherited from his predecessors- these were the long-lost Omega Zords.

"Dark Spectre, your reign of terror ends now." The green ranger's voice echoed. The Dragonzord lashed out with it's tail, swatting him backwards. The voice seemed familiar.

"Scorpina?" He snarled, shooting a burst of fire at her zord from his claws.

The Red Omega zord leaped forwards, tendrils of fire swirling around it and extinguishing Dark Spectre's attack.

Before he could attack them again, the yellow zord's arm extended rapidly towards him like a lever and sucker punched his jaw. Black ichor splattered from his mouth and he turned to look at them with fiery eyes, letting out a monstrous roar.

The black zord rammed against him and pummelled him to the ground. Before he could retaliate, rocks and dust started to congregate around his arms and legs, as if the earth was swallowing him.

"YOU FOOLS!" With an explosion, his muranthian form exploded like a volcano, molten lava scorching the black zord and melting through it's metallic exterior, pushing it back.

The other zords rushed to it's side just as he took another form- that of an To'kustar alien, a gigantic humanoid with four fingered hands, extremely muscular bodies with a white-red base colour, head and shoulder blades and pieces of metallic armour.

"Is that Ultraman?" Zack asked awestruck.

"He's a shapeshifter." Jason shouted.

"Look out!" Sabrina screamed as Spectre crossed his arms together, shooting a powerful cosmic ray at them from the outer edge of his right hand. The blast threw them back.

"What the hell was that?" Matt cursed, his zord landing in the desert with a crash.

"That was a To'kustar, an alien powerful enough to destroy the entire planet." Sabrina informed. The DragonZord stepped forwards, shooting it's chest missiles at the villain, watching as they exploded against him in green smoke but didn't even cause the slightest damage.

"What do we do?" Jason asked.

"Hold it back." Zack said, shooting energy beams at the villain, who stalked towards them.

"Aie aie aie, rangers!" Alpha's voice came from the microphones in their helmets. "I'm sending in your old thunder zords. Apparently your Omegazords can combine with any zord!"

"Cool!" Matt whistled.

A burst of fire sent Spectre skidding backwards as the red dragon thunderzord attacked him. It folded on itself to switch to it's warrior mode. It proceeded to hit him with it's baton.

Before the titan could strike back, the tiger zord pounced on his leg and toppled him over. Jason saw the other thunder zords hovering nearby. Alpha had said his zord could combine with any other zords. An idea started forming at the back of his mind.

"Red Tiger Zord power!" he shouted, the tiger zord detaching before merging with his omega zord. White Gauntlets inspired by tiger claws fitted his zord's arms.

"Black Lion Zord!" Zack followed his example. His zord got a new helmet and a familiar chest armour. To be honest, his zord now resembled the thunder megazord now.

"Yellow Celestial Zord!" Both the unicorn and griffin thunder zords split to armament the yellow omega zord's legs and arms, making them bulkier. The firebird latched onto it's back, giving it wings. Matt whistled as a holographic visual popped up in the cockpit. His zord was definitely the coolest.

"Starfire Dragon Zord!" Sabrina shouted as the Dragonzord combined with the Red Dragon thunderzord. Basically, it looked as if the red dragon warrior mode had been enhanced with the green dragon armour, with draconic head, tail and the golden chestplate most prominent.

"Your shiny new toys won't stop your imminent de-" Before he could complete the sentence, Red Tiger Zord swiped it's claws at him, leaving a nasty gash across his face.

The Starfire Dragon Zord followed by firing it's chest missiles and turning around and slapping it with it's tail.

"Guys, when Spectre shapeshifts, he takes on both the strengths and weaknesses of the alien." Sabrina informed.

"The antennae of the To'kustar is extremely receptive to proprioception and tactile attacks." Alpha said hurriedly.

The Black Lion Zord followed by punching it back. The Yellow Celestial Zord flapped its wings before flying straight at it at superspeed and whirling around midway to execute a spinning kick at Spectre, the impact shattering the spike on the centre of his head. Dark Spectre howled in pain.

He brought his arms together but before he could unleash another energy attack, the bladed end of a staff tore through his heart. He fell forwards, coughing black ichor. He turned his head to see Zedd towering over him.

"Zedd!" He exclaimed.

"As you can see, my lord, I am successful in my mission. I now wield the Orb of Doom and I'm more powerful than you." Zedd sneered, withdrawing the staff. "But you still can be of use to me!"

"YOU WILL PAY!" He hollered.

"Not likely." Zedd scoffed, shooting an energy orb at him, which obliterated him. The To'kustar form crumbled to dust, releasing a black fog which completely blanketed the skies. Several spatial distortions opened up before them, before hundreds of giant feral aliens stepped out… Titans, Muranthians, To'kustars, Pisci Volans, Lovecraftian monsters, Demons, Nighloks…

"Crap!" Sabrina banged her fists on the consoles. "How can he do something like this!"

"Aie aie aie… I'm sensing dark grid energies!" Alpha shouted urgently. "Rangers, get out of there. Teleportation is not working. Just get out of there!"

It was already too late. The various monsters swarmed over them, tearing apart the zords.

* * *

Zordon had lived for thousands of years. He was easily one of the oldest beings in the universe, the grid and powerful magic having stalled his ageing and then he was trapped in a time warp, his body kept in stasis. The Great Power had freed him and given him a new leash on life. No longer was he a helpless bystander sending teenagers and children to war, he could make a difference and help end this senseless war.

The moment they teleported out of the Command Centre, they found an army of X-borgs, piranhatrons, quantrons and putties heading towards them and led by five generals- Divatox, Eclipta, Trakeena, Vexacus and Damaras.

Dulcea leapt at the incoming soldiers, whirling her staff and bashing through several X-borgs. She broke the staff into twin batons and started swinging them, creating a powerful sonic wave from each of them, which tore through the metallic soldiers.

Eclipta lunged at her, though the sonic wave chipped away parts of her crystalline green armour. Dulcea saw her coming and recombined her staff just in time to deflect Eclipta's optic blast.

"Who are you?" Dulcea narrowed her eyes. "You remind me of a warrior I once knew, who fought for the side of evil but still had a code of honour."

"You must be speaking of my brother, Ecliptor. I am Eclipta, herald of the Dark Specter." She spat. "A mistake you won't make again. Just who the hell are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I am Dulcea, master warrior of Phaedos." The guardian brought her sword up to meet Eclipta's sword midway. A metallic clang rang through the battlefield.

"Never heard of you." The crystallian snorted, flipping over Dulcea and landed behind her. She sweeped her legs perpendicular to Dulcea's feet, knocking her off balance.

Before Dulcea could fall, she stabbed her staff to the ground and used it as a support to execute a pole fan kick, striking Eclipta's head, knocking her back.

"Nice. Clearly, I underestimated you." Eclipta said. "By the way, I know the galactic fashion trends are awful but a bikini in battle is so outdated. Unless it's a way to seduce and distract your opponents, which is pretty deceptive for someone who is supposed to fight for good."

Dulcea glared at her.

"What I wear or not is none of your concern."

She rushed at her with her wooden staff, both of them becoming twin blurs of green as they tried to outmatch the other.

* * *

Zordon relished the rush of adrenaline as he swung his staff in a wide arc, letting loose a crescent wave of arcane energy that obliterated an entire squad of quantrons.

"You are supposed to be the greatest force of good the universe has ever seen, yet you resort to such petty parlour tricks." A warrior in gold and red scoffed, charging at the eltarian, swinging his sword wildly. "Dark Spectre suspected you might be free so he sent me, Damaras the greatest warrior in the cosmos to bring him your head."

"A warrior who fights for evil is nothing more than a pawn in my eyes." Zordon said, blocking the sword with his staff, creating a shockwave, that completely blew away the sand around them.

"Big words for a man who hides and sends children to fight his battles." The general snarked, pushing forward with his sword and then jabbing Zordon in the ribs with his elbow, forcing him to drop his staff and throwing him back.

"Destroying you seems to be easier than I thought." Damaras gloated. "All these centuries in Earth has made you weak like the humans you protect."

Zordon raised his hand and the staff flew back to his hands.

"Do not underestimate me." He said simply, slamming the staff to the ground and creating a seismic wave that toppled the warrior.

"You wish to test my might. Then so be it." He raised his staff upwards and wind seemed to pick up at his feet before spiralling outwards and forming a cyclone that picked up Damaras as well as many foot soldiers with him and thrashed them against each other in the air before slamming them to the earth.

While the Quantrons and X-borgs were turned into scraps of metal, Damaras was still in one piece. He spat sand out of his mouth and cocked his head towards Zordon.

He swung his sword, sending an energy wave at Zordon, who created a forcefield with his staff but the attack shattered the shield and threw him back.

"Two can play this game, eltarian." He snarked. "I will kill you just like I killed your precious Gosei."

Zordon's eyes widened. A few centuries ago, his apprentice and former fiancé was killed while defending Mirinoi from the Armada.

His eyes flared. Rocks and boulders erupted from the ground and hovered in the air behind him before slamming down on Damaras, who managed to strike each projectile with his sword.

"Is that all you can do?" He snarked, only to see Zordon glowing in a serene blue energy. A wave of energy radiated from his body, incinerating any foot-soldier it touched. Damaras erected a forcefield to protect himself.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" The eltarian yelled, blue light washing over his body. A golden shield wrapped around his torso with it's edges resembling flames. He was enveloped in navy armour resembling that of his rangers. A regal golden cape flowed out from his shoulders and his arms were covered by golden gauntlets. His helmet seemed to be blue except for a white bird wrapping it's wings around his visor and it's tail projected outwards, forming a spike that extended to the back of his helmet. A glimmering diamond superimposed in the middle of his shield with a golden coin in it's centre. An image of a bird flying through flames was engraved on the power coin.

"BLAZING PHOENIX RANGER!" Zordon shouted. His staff was transformed to a metallic spear with rubies encrusted in it.

The phoenix ranger jumped at Damaras, his spear shattering the villain's sword and pinning him to the ground. He dug the spear though Damaras' shoulder and his entire body went up in flames.

"You have been avenged, Gosei." He whispered.

* * *

Fienna fought Trakeena and Villamax together. She dodged Trakeena's energy blast only to be struck down by her mercenary consort.

"Surrender and you'll stay in one piece. I'm sure Master Vile would pay a huge bounty to have back by his side." Trakeena smirked, poising her stinger.

The white-haired witch glared at them and started to glow in a golden light. She shot her hands forward and bolts of lightning slammed against the two, throwing them back by several meters.

"I'm never going back to that monster!" Fienna screamed as she was enveloped in white armour. Her helmet resembled the head of a dragon and her visor was golden matching the colour of her shield.

"WHITE DRAGON WARRIOR!" She announced, drawing forth the Sword of Power and charging at the villains. She swung her sword, sending a wave of white energy crashing against Trakeena.

"NO!" Villamax yelled, leaping at her. Fienna parried his blow and slashed her sword against his armour, causing tiny explosions across his entire body.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Trakeena shouted, assuming her insectoid form- a green alien resembling a mantis. She let loose a torrent of purple energy at Fienna, which she deflected with her sword.

Trakeena helped Villamax up and glared at the white ranger, who walked towards them slowly.

"Leave now and I won't destroy you. Unlike others in your alliance, you care for each other. There's still goodness in your hearts." She said gently.

"You're wrong." Trakeena snarled before looking at Villamax's wounded form. "We'll meet again, sorceress and you'll regret pitying us." The two villains teleported away in green light.

Fienna sighed before turning her attention to a squad of quantrons charging at her.

* * *

Dimitria clapped her hands together, creating a powerful airwave that tore through the robotic minions.

"Nice trick but that won't work on me." Divatox lunged at Dimitria with her sai, only for the inquirian to headbutt her. She twisted Dimitria's arm and put her other arm around her neck, placing her in a chokehold.

"Ready to give up now?" Divatox smirked.

Dimitria stepped on Divatox's foot and flipped her over.

"Why do you continue to deny your true identity, sister?" Dimitria asked her sister.

"Because I am not some weak inquirian brat- I am a queen. Viva la Diva!" The pirate yelled, conjuring a whip and flinging it at her sister. Dimitria sidestepped the attack and summoned her morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME- CRIMSON HAWK!" She yelled, a red light washing over her body and transforming her to the Crimson Morphin Ranger. Contrary to her colour designation, most of her armour was white save for a golden shield and red helmet. The eyes and beak of a bird adorned her helmet with a wing like design beside his visor.

"Really, Dimitria? I always knew you were weak. You need to morph to stand a chance against me. What about having a fair fight?"

"Are you not giving your all to this fight? If so, why should I hold back?" She summoned her weapon, the Soultaker Sword and the green blade of her weapon cut through Divatox's whip.

Divatox stepped back, seeing the green blade.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Does it really matter?" The ranger charged at the pirate, who fumbled for a second before taking out a blaster and firing at her. Dimitria dodged the lasers and sped at her sister. She swung her sword, cutting through the blaster and held it at Divatox's throat.

"You won't do it." The pirate gloated. "You will always love me, no matter what I do. So stop-"

Dimitria spassed the sword through Divatox's shoulder. "You are right. I won't ever hurt you but I will free you from whatever spell Dark Spectre has put on you."

She withdrew the sword and Divatox pressed her hand against the wound, as she was bathed in a white light. The wound closed and she fell to the ground, her pirate gear replaced by a simple white gown.

"Alpha, teleport my sister and put her in a statis pod." Dimitria instructed, watching her sister teleported by flickers of white light. She smiled underneath her helmet. After so long, she had finally freed her sister from evil.

* * *

The seemingly infinite army of footsoldiers had been completely vanquished. Eclipta, the last standing general was thrown backwards as Dulcea whacked her staff against her head. The other three regrouped at her side.

"You have been a strong opponent." Dulcea stated. "But the fight is over. You may surrender now or you will be destroyed."

"I will never-"

Just then, an energy bolt tore through Eclipta, completely obliterating her in a huge explosion.

"The Order of Meledon, reunited once again. Doesn't it feel like old times?" They looked up to see Master Vile walk towards them, with an entire army of tengas and putties behind him.

* * *

For a moment, Fienna stopped breathing when she saw the serpentine visage of her former husband sneering at her.

"Well hello, dear." Master Vile flashed his teeth at her.

"You!" Fienna snarled. Zordon put a protective arm around her.

"Still vying after my beautiful wife, eltarian." The sorcerer glared at them.

"I'm not your wife. Not anymore and never again." Fienna swore, summoning her dragon sword. "I chose to see the good in you and you destroyed my life in every way possible."

"Oh honey, I'm your life." Vile cackled, tentacles of black energy shooting out at the heroes.

Dulcea slammed her staff to the ground and a green dome shaped forcefield enveloped them, cutting through the tendrils of dark magic.

"Is it not time you morphed too?" Dimitria asked her friend, raising her eyebrows.

"Very well. It's Morphin Time- Tor!" A golden morpher appeared in her palm in a flash of green fire. She raised it to the skies, allowing the mystical energies of the grid to wash over her. A forest green version of the MMPR armour wrapped around her body. Her helmet was turtle themed and she still wielded her wooden staff. "Jade Turtle Ranger!"

"Just because you have your team back doesn't mean you stand a chance against me!" Vile yelled, charging at the forcefield and slamming his staff against it, cracking through it with dark energy.

"You will find the tables have turned, Vile." The Phoenix Ranger said, sending a wave of fire crashing against him.

"Oh I will make you wish you were back in your time warp, eltarian!" The dark sorcerer snapped his fingers and the tengas took to the air before descending on the rangers.

"Cut the crappy dialogue, will you?" Fienna said, lunging at him with a golden blade. Arcane energy swirled around her as her sword slammed against his staff.

"Come back to me. We can be a family again, dear."

"I distinctly remember your tengas being responsible for my death." She retorted, kicking him back.

"You tried to take my daughter away from me!"

"I wanted to give her a choice at a normal life. You turned her into a monster just like yourself!" She snarled, jabbing him with her sword.

* * *

Sabrina didn't believe it, even though she saw it with her own eyes.

"What the heck just happened?" Matt asked, as he tried to throw off a pair of giant golems from his zord.

"Zedd just killed Dark freaking Spectre and unleashed an army of giant aliens on us!" She snapped back. "There are multiple muranthians and to'kustars trying to kill us and we can't hold them off even with our zords!"

"Shit just got real! On that note, I hate alien politics!" Matt shouted.

"What about a megazord?" Jason asked, the Red Tiger Zord slashing it's claws through a cluster of nighloks.

"We are already spread thin. You think combining all our zords into one bulky target is a good idea?" She asked incredulously.

"You got a better idea, Scorpina?" Zack snided, as a Lovecraftian Cthulhu pounced at his zord. Octopus tentacles wrapped around the limbs of the Black Lion Zord, suspending it in air while another Cthulhu striked his omegazord with a trident. "We are in the middle of a monster nightmare here!"

Zack punched some consoles and a beam of white light burst out from the green gem in the middle of the chest armour of his zord, incinerating the monster.

His zord grabbed one of the tentacles restraining the zord and pulled it apart, slamming the cthulhu to the ground.

"My name is Sabrina! And as a matter of fact, I do." Sabrina said, the Starfire Dragonzord launching a volley of fireballs at the water demons. "Though I don't think Zordon is going to approve."

Sabrina closed her eyes and concentrated before another coin appeared in her palm, before turning into a dagger resembling the dragon dagger, though it was purple instead of green. "This is the reason I was corrupted in the first place but it may be our only hope of surviving the monsters."

She brought the dagger to her chest and gulped before extending it. She snapped her eyes open, feeling the full brunt of the ancient magic of the weapon. The dagger glowed and the visor of her helmet became tinted purple. "Arise, Wraith Zord!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove, the megazords had defeated the psycho rangers' monster forms but the battle was far from over.

"Aie aie aie, rangers! There is an army of giant monsters in the desert. Jason and his team are trying to hold them back but they need help. There are too many!" Alpha said frantically.

"Right. Let's go, team." Tommy said.

"Aie aie aie! That's not all. Goldar and some other monsters have appeared near the Youth Centre."

"Not all of us need to pilot the zords." Andros said over the comms. "We have rangers to spare."

"Right. I can pilot the megazord by my own. The rest of you can go." Damon said, turning towards Carter.

"The same with our megazord." Adam said, cracking his knuckles. "You guys go ahead."

"You sure?" Rocky asked.

"I'll be fine, Rocko. It will be like playing a videogame. I always wanted to pilot the megazord on my own." Adam reassured.

"Great!" Kim quipped. "Let's go guys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zordon and the rest of the Order of Meledon got their ranger powers centuries ago. They weren't able to use it because they got trapped in time warps or other spells. The Crimson Hawk and Navy Phoenix ranger powers are based on the suits featured in Power Rangers: Legacy Wars videogame. The White Dragon ranger is inspired by the upcoming movie by JDF. The Jade Turtle Ranger is obviously based on Tor.
> 
> Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review. :)

**Author's Note:**

> The plot was also inspired by Justice League Unlimited episode "Kid stuff".


End file.
